Breaking Beauty
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: Edward. Once a proud, arrogant millionaire he is now cold and alone. A beast. Bella. An innocent girl just learning to be a proper young lady in the modern world. A beauty. But fairytales aren’t reality. ExB. AU, AH, OOC
1. Prologue

**NEW EDITED VERSION! Yeah, I'm starting major revamps now. Sorry about the lack of warning.**

**So, um, yeah. Roughly based off of Beauty and the Beast but at the same time it's not. You'll see how it all plays out later. Don't own Twilight characters, Beauty and the Beast, or Three Days Grace.**

* * *

**_Never Too Late_**

"Isabella! Bella, stop!" Rose cried, chasing me around the courtyard. I simply squealed in reply and lifted my skirts higher, allowing me to run faster.

This sort of behavior was unacceptable, and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. I'm just a girl, no matter what my parents tell me. Only seventeen years old! Just a few decades ago, a girl couldn't legally marry in this country without her parents' permission at seventeen.

I ran farther, forcing Rosalie into circles. I hiked my skirts until they were above my knees, knowing that ruining another dress would anger my parents enough to push up the wedding.

"Bella!" Alice called, joining in on the chase. I couldn't help but giggle at their attempts to capture me.

It wasn't that I didn't like Michael. He was nice enough and certainly enjoyed spoiling me, and he wasn't unattractive, but he was so utterly _dull_. Work, golf, tennis, food, sleep. Business meeting, afternoon on the yacht, fancy restaurant, sleep. Week long business trip. Work non-stop to make up for trip. Repeat. Where's the _variation_? The _color_? His life was black and white and that was exactly what I was not.

"Honestly, Isabella! Must you be so difficult?" My body screamed at me to stop, but my feet continued pounding the grass.

His personality was also quite bland. He was like a little, lost puppy. His boring, lifeless blue eyes were constantly trained on me, as if he would cease to exist if I left his sight. He lived for work and children. The blasted man didn't even visit the whore house or the race tracks! From his spiky blonde hair to his freshly polished Italian loafers, nothing about this man was unique or original or _fun_. How could I survive a lifetime without any fun in it?

"We'll go easy on you if you just stop!" Alice gasped for air, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. I planned in my mind to make my circle bigger this time around to avoid bumping back into her.

Not to mention the man's age. He could be my father by now! My parents expect me to have children and sleep with this man for the rest of my life! He's forty and I'm seventeen, for God's sake! Aren't there some sort of limits, unspoken though they may be, about these sort of things? Surely Rose and Alice won't be forced into a marriage with a man that old. Not even Jessica and Lauren, whose parents are desperate for a match before they're lost forever to a whore house, wouldn't be that desperate, would they?

It grew quiet around me and I couldn't help but be cautious. They were planning something and I could only imagine what. After the hell of a run like I'd given them, there wasn't a chance I would get off easily.

I froze for a moment, trying to give myself as big a chance to hear them as I could. My fight of flight instincts were kicking in and my body vibrated in an effort to get me to fly. If I could just get some sort of sign as to where the devil those two were…

I screamed as two masses landed on my back, pinning me to the ground.

"Oh you two!" I screeched. "I was trying to _avoid_ ruining this dress! You know how my parents hate when I do that!"

"Then you should have obeyed us!" Alice laughed.

"Fine you ninnies! Have your evil way with me then. I surrender." I huffed. "I'd wave my hankie if I could reach it."

"Goodie! Bella's learning." Rose cooed in my ear, pinching one of my cheeks.

"Now, would you get off me? Let's just get this over with." I resigned myself to whatever I was about to get.

"It'll only take a few…dozen hours. Promise." Alice grinned as she and Rose clambered off of me and to their feet, pulling me up quickly after

I sighed as they both grabbed a hand and pulled me towards the doors for, what I was sure, would be a horrifying makeover.

•~•

Alone in his castle he brooded. He paced the empty, shadowed corridors of his palace. He knocked ancient, priceless paintings askew. He tore at his hair, pulling out small clumps. He wanted answers that nobody could give him. Answers he all ready knew.

How had he ended up here? Well, he had always been here. But like this? Locked away from the world like the devil? He didn't want to be a monster, not by a long shot. Yet he was and he could never stop it. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop it, even if he knew how.

He hadn't always been this way. He used to have a family that loved him and he loved in return. Why had everything changed? How had he become this? How did he stop loving them? How did he chase them away? They were such amazing people, so full of life and love for him and each other. How could he hurt them? It seemed a life time ago when he was happy and whole and…human.

Now what was he? A selfish bastard. A monster. A beast. An unlovable being. He could never change that, his fate was stuck like this. He had resigned himself to this life of horror, sadness, and anger. What else could he do? It was too late to change now. He was beyond repair. A demon, perhaps the devil himself, in every definition of the word.

His life was full of bloodshed and screams, screams that haunted him every moment. Screams that he loved with all he had and loathed with every fiber in his body. There was no escape from the crimson liquid and the pleas for mercy. He found it sickening afterward, staring at his hands, his clothes, his face in the mirror with horror at what he had done. The way each individual scream stuck to him like glue. He always told himself he had to stop this madness, that it had to end.

Yet when he was doing it, he was a different person. As soon as he left the property to begin, he became a suave, proud, confidant, arrogant millionaire like he used to be. Everything he wasn't now. It worked like a charm every time, too. He felt successful and happy and oh so very human.

Once he found himself successful, his mind left his body. He was numb. Empty. Perfect for what had to be done. When he really thought about it, he assumed it was how others like him dealt with it. It was the only way it could ever work and he knew that. This whole process was the only way to clear his mind.

He hated himself for everything he had to do. Humans didn't do this. They saw what he did as sickening and twisted. People that did as he did were scorned, arrested, sent to jail for life or killed. He didn't blame them for hating it so. They were right. But he could never stop.

He growled at the path his thoughts had taken, the path they always took in the end. Swiftly he marched down the stairs, the steps echoing through the house. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on quickly, opening the door and slamming it behind him as he did. It was time to do the one thing he could to empty his mind.

It was time to hunt.

_

* * *

_**I fail at prologues. Sorry. Chapters will be longer though, I promise. Anywho, reviews are amazing. Please leave one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh hai guys! So, here's the second chapter, redone. If you read the original version, you can probably just skim this chapter. Nothing major changed. **

**This chapter has been edited by the amazing Musehere!**

**I own nothing. Never have, never will. I also forgot the song for this chapter. So, I just picked a random song. Pay no attention to it.**

* * *

**_Make It Back_**

"Have you seen Jessica today?" I asked Alice as I slid in next to her at the table.

"No, why? Don't you live with the little whore?" She asked, furrowing her delicate brow.

"Well, yeah I do but I don't think she came in last night and I didn't see her this morning." I explained.

"It's a Monday. She probably took full advantage of the weekend and went out to find a guy that would fuck her. Then she fell asleep there and woke up late. No big deal." Alice snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe." I pursed my lips. I knew Alice had a vendetta against my roommate for always hitting on her boyfriend, but I did get sick of it at times. Jasper belonged to Alice, through and through. If she didn't know that by now, yet the rest of the school did, we had some problems.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it. The skank wouldn't worry about you, so why worry about the skank?" She clipped.

"Thank you for your ever helpful words." I muttered, grabbing a muffin from the tray in the middle of the table. "But don't you thin-"

"Ladies, ladies, settle down." The ever prim and proper Madam Anderson stated loudly and clearly. The room hushed and every eye landed on the woman in gray standing in the front of the hall. Though she was born and bred as a lady, nobody wanted to cross her. It was well known she had a temper far worse than anything we'd seen from our fathers.

She cleared her throat daintily and opened her mouth, interrupted only by a small sob from one of the teacher's sitting at the table behind her. She gave the teacher a quick, stern look before looking back out at us and clearing her throat again.

"Quite early this morning I was informed by one of the professors doing rounds that young Miss Stanley never returned home last night. Neither has Miss Mallory. Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory were last seen talking to a handsome young gentleman at the restaurant they, and several of her friends, went to last night. The ladies that were with them will be talked to about abandoning young women in town later." She cast another glare at the section of the room Jessica usually sat in.

"We have contacted their parents and the police are looking into it, but from what we have learned they left with the young man, who is known to be quite the loner, and neither of them returned. We shall find them, but let this be a warning to you all ladies. You do not mingle in town alone nor do you go around with young men. Most of you already have husbands lined up anyway." She finishing, sending another grimace towards Jessica's friends before walking around the table and sitting back down. Of course. No reason to beat around the bush or use fluffy words with Madam Anderson.

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and set my muffin back down. It felt like a brick had just landed in my stomach and refused to come back out. Something worse had happened than just a disappearance. Something horrific happened and I felt I might be partially to blame. Why hadn't I paid closer attention to Jessica? She wasn't really that bad. She didn't deserve this.

"Excuse me." I murmured, before rushing out of the hall into the open air of the court yard. I gulped in the fresh air as if each breath were my last. The fresh air calmed my nerves and soothed my headache, but the buzzing in my head, the lead weight in my stomach…I didn't know if they'd ever leave.

I let out a small cry, my body sliding against the rough brick of the school walls until hitting the ground. I was young, not entirely stupid. Jessica wasn't coming back.

_"Really Bella, come out with us. Just this once. Lauren will be nice, I promise."_

Why didn't I go? A tear rolled down my cheek as the lead weight grew heavier.

_"It'll be fun. Maybe you can meet a real life guy. I can even get you one. Tons of gorgeous guys are always there. Get your mind off Mike for a while. Maybe you can even learn something for him."_

The relentless buzzing began screaming in my head. At least she found one of those 'gorgeous guys' before all of this happened. Before she…did whatever she did and got herself in the mess she was in.

_"I won't let anything happen to you. There's nothing to be afraid of. I swear that you'll be completely safe."_

Why wasn't I there to make sure nothing happened to her? There _were_ things to be afraid of. Why weren't her friends there to keep _her_ safe?

_I won't let anything happen to you._

My ears rang, a continuous ringing that refused to cease. _I_ had let something happen to _her_. My roommate, who I helped with hangovers and made sure landed in bed, face down in case she threw up in her sleep. My roommate, who I crammed with the night before tests. My roommate, who knew how much I didn't want this life as much as Rose and Alice. My roommate, who I was supposed to help survive here and become a proper lady. How would she become a proper lady now?

_There's nothing to be afraid of._

My stomach seemed to fall out of me, the weight was so big. There's always something to be afraid of, didn't she know that?

_Won't let anything happen._

The tears came harder, faster. The sobs racked my body, knocking me repeatedly into the brick wall. But why did I let something happen to her?

_Nothing to be afraid of._

She was my roommate and she always tried to be my friend. And how did I repay her? I let her get hurt. I didn't tell her that in the real world, there's always something to fear.

_Anything happen._

My sadness consumed me, overpowering everything but her ever echoing voice and the constant buzzing. Could she have saved me if something like what happened to her had happened to me? Would she have noticed?

_Nothing to be afraid._

Somehow I found myself being propelled by my legs across the courtyard, rivers of salt water blurring my visions and convulsing sobs shaking my stomach to the point of pain. The weight was never ending. It was like a ghost or a reminder you forgot something. It just wouldn't go _away_.

_I won't let anything happen to you. There's nothing to be afraid of._

Through the doors, past the science room we both used. Why did I let her go without me? She never begged, so there must have been a reason she tried so hard.

_Please Bells?_

Farther, past the gym, past the English department. She must've known something was going to happen to her last night. Must have known I could save her.

_Just this once?_

The choir room came into my vision. Jessica loved to sing. She was talented too. The tears came harder as I almost fell over with one powerful cry. Why hadn't I listened?

_We'll go home early if you don't like it. I promise._

The bathrooms. Salvation. Something Jessica probably would never have.

_Fine Bella. Maybe another time. 'Night._

Her sad face swam in my vision as I forced open the door. Except there wouldn't _be_ another time.

_I won't let anything happen to you._

Then why did I let something happen to you? Why? Give me some sort of sign as to why I would?

I took in the room, feeling something off. Something odd.

And then I screamed.

* * *

**Reviews, if you can leave them, make my world go 'round. And if you can't review, but still want to tell me...something, then just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A lot of you may or may not despise me after this chapter, but oh well. :) **

**His chapters will be shorter for awhile, because honestly if I want about his thoughts and actions for too long it's going to get boring and repetitive. So, it is short, but you should be thanking me for sparing you. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or all of the story line, or the song.**

**Thanks to betaing!**

* * *

•**2•**

**_Breakdown_**

He smiled lazily, mockingly, as he stared into the fire, swirling the crimson liquid in his glass. Last night's trip had been a success, nabbing himself some young school girl that nearly threw herself at him. While not extremely attractive, there was something about her that he enjoyed. Maybe the innocence that a school girl seemed to give off. Maybe her large eyes. Maybe her curly hair. Or maybe just because she was another object to be played with that wouldn't realize what was happening until it was far too late.

Her cries still seemed to echo in the empty castle. Mocking him. Taunting him. Driving him over the edge.

He couldn't remember anything after he managed to get her inside, as per usual, but he was curious about where she had ended up. It was almost a game to him for the first week after. 'Find where he put his victim'. Instinct told him the upstairs closet, but he had no immediate desire to check and verify the hunch. He wasn't entirely sure he'd want to see, or smell, a corpse if it was there. Another part of him told him he had dumped it back at its home anyway.

He chuckled darkly and then gulped down the rest of the liquid in his wine glass. He studied the glass for a moment, taking in the small red stains and minuscule cracks before throwing it into the fire. He heard the shatter as it hit the bottom of the fireplace before the shards were engulfed in the flames.

He looked back into his hand, where the glass had been. The hands that had been holding that girl last night. The hands that had seduced her. The hands that had caressed her. The hands that had pleasured her. The hands that had killed her.

Hatred stormed through his veins as his hands clasped the arms of the chair and squeezed, almost as if he could force all his anger into the chair. He stood, using his arms to propel himself, and went straight back to pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Couch, fire, chair. Chair, fire, couch. He thought about having some brandy, but decided against it. Couch, fire, chair. Whiskey was needed more than brandy. Chair, fire, couch, liquor cabinet. He downed the bottle of whiskey in three shots. Liquor cabinet, couch, fire, chair.

His boots still had mud from last night, leaving tracks on the priceless, antique Persian rug – the one his great – great – great grandmother bought from a sultan's daughter. The bottom of his pants had mud caked on, and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be coming off. Red splotches were all over both his pants and shirt. The shirt he had put on was now a wrinkled mess, missing two buttons with the collar half up and half down. He was a wreck and he didn't give a shit. He rarely ever gave a shit these days.

Why him? Why was he tortured this way? Self hatred? Loathing? Envy for the lives of his normal victims? _Why couldn't he stop?_ What had he even done to start all this? Lived and loved like his life depended on it? Because, judging on his current status, his sanity certainly had depended on it.

He didn't want to live this way. He tortured himself on a daily basis, destroying his house weekly and ruining lives every few days. Who would _want_ to live through this hell called life? Satan, perhaps, but he hadn't quite reach that level.

He growled, turning over the antique table. He panted for breath, seething and boiling in his anger. He looked at the room, most of it covered in dust, mud, or blood. He looked at the table, yet another broken reminder of the life that was. He looked up and saw a mirror, cracked and cobwebbed but still functional. He looked in the mirror and saw himself. Saw the monster he was. Then he broke down.

Sobs wracked his body as he collapsed back into his chair. When was the last time he had seen himself? The mess he was now? What had happened to the handsome young man young ladies fawned over? The man every woman wanted to dance with? The man that mothers pushed their daughters to? Where had he gone? The man with a sparkle in his eyes and a bright future ahead of him? The man with the world in his hands?

_When would he come back?_

**Could he come back?**

He allowed himself one last sob before wiping at his face with the ripped sleeve of his shirt. He needed to clear his mind, to hunt, but he knew it was much too soon. He wouldn't get the same thrill out of it anyway, not when he felt like this. Besides that, what woman could he get looking as he did?

He tried to sit up in his chair, if only to feel like the dignified man that seemed like a lifetime ago, but quickly found himself slumped over again. His hand cradled his head, his elbow on the arm of the chair, as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

* * *

**Song is, obviously, Breakdown and it's by Daughtry.**

**Reviews are epicness.**

**I'm also putting up the first chapter of my new fanfic in about half an hour. This story will STILL be my first priority, but I want to get the first chapter up of the other fanfic, just for the sake of having it there. I hope to have this fanfic done by the end of June, and that's when I'll really start getting into the other story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify a few things (because my head hurts too much to figure out a way to get it all in the chapter):**

**Rose, Alice and Bella are 17. The three of them go to a "finishing school" for 13-18 year olds. But this story takes place in modern times. Basically, modern society sucked ass so they brought back the old ways which seemed to work much better. NOT all of the girls in the school are betrothed either. On weekends, the girls are allowed to go into a small town (We can say it's Forks if we'd like) and do as they please. Chaperones are sprinkled through out the town and there are curfews, but this is pretty much their only time to be normal teenagers. While there, they are also supposed to be trying potential husbands for those that need one.**

**I think I covered everything? If you're still confused about anything just leave it in a review/PM. These were just the questions my wonderful beta, _Musehere _(who you should all applaud), asked. I really hope I didn't leave something crucial out...**

**Don't own the characters or the Beauty and the Beast storyline or the song and sadly, I don't own Lesley Roy**

•**3•**

**_Crushed_**

"Tell us, again, exactly what you saw." Ms. Cope demanded.

"R - red." I replied shakily. "L - lots and l - lots of r - red." The nurse had told me I was in shock. I couldn't compute what that meant just yet, but I doubted it was good. I was also fairly sure that I shouldn't be questioned while in shock. I just couldn't make myself say anything. My sentences were barely coherent as it was, so I decided to keep my mouth shut unless necessary.

Ms. Cope sighed. "We've established that, Miss Swan. Surely you saw something more than red."

Had I? I really couldn't tell anymore. Everything was still red. My hands, Ms. Cope's face, the whole room. I couldn't escape the red. It was driving me to the edge, to insanity.

"Jessica…red…Ms. Cope I-I can't." I sobbed. "Everything was..._ is_, red. It won't go away." I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my head on my knees as I cried. I didn't really care that I was breaking everything I'd been taught in all (? - how many? More than 2, if so I think it should be all) my years here, all the manners and proper ways of doing things. And I definitely didn't care I was doing all of this in front of the woman in charge of my lessons. I was just a kid and kids shouldn't have to see what I saw. Kids shouldn't be forced not to cry. Kids should be allowed to cry to their heart's content with their mom and dad standing by to soothe. My parents had all ready been ripped away, why couldn't I just cry into my knees to replace them?

She sighed again, obviously disappointed. "Fine, but I want you back in here tomorrow morning. I _must_ know these things, Miss Swan. Jessica was your friend and Lauren was her friend. Your information can help, but only if you actually give it to us."

"Yes Ms. Cope." I answered curtly, swiftly standing up and scurrying out the door. Alice was pacing outside and her head shot up as she heard the door open.

"Oh Bella!" She cried, launching her tiny body at me. "Are you all right? Rosie and I were so worried about you. We know you hate pressure and after what happened…are you okay?"

"I…I will be okay...eventually." I told her softly, hugging her lightly. I felt a sob shake my body as I tried to pull it together. I was a lady. I would be okay.

Ladies _had _to be okay.

Then again, I'm unsure how many ladies had to find their roommates dead in a bathroom, throat slit and covered in blood. Those unseeing eyes watching me…

"Bella?" I blinked and looked down to see the beautiful pixie watching me, concern tracing her every feature. "How about I take you back to yo… my room? We'll help you calm down."

"I…I should probably go to my room and get a few things. I don't think I'm going back there tonight." I bit my lip, shyly looking at the floor.

"I'll do it for you Bells. Just tell me what you need." I looked up and she smiled encouragingly at me. The encouraging smile Jessica gave me just a few hours ago. I felt tears well in my eyes as my lower lip quivered.

"That would…that would be fantastic Al. Just grab whatever you think I might need." I sniffed, trying not to cry.

I wasn't a lady. No matter what I told myself, I was just a child. I shouldn't have to hide my tears like this. Nobody should have to hide their cries.

Her smile fell as she heard the tears in my voice, but she quickly plastered on a fake one for my sake.

"I'll take you up to Rose first. She can keep you company and clean you up a bit while I get your stuff, okay?"

"Um, yeah, that's fine." I smiled at her, but knowing Alice as I did, she probably saw right through it. She watched my face for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before nodding slowly.

"Well, come on. Let's get going."

**•~•**

"Bella, you can't say she didn't deserve it. She goes out whoring every night and you didn't expect something like this to happen? The only thing that shocks _me_ is that it took this long." Rose loved me, she truly did, but she was also very blunt. It was part of her nature and while I often loved it, times like this made me want to slap her for not holding back.

"Nobody deserves to die Rose. And I sure as hell didn't expect to find my roommate dead in a bathroom." I snapped.

"Ok, geez, sorry." She rolled her eyes. "But you guys weren't even friends. How bad can you feel?"

"We _were_ friends Rose. She invited me out that night. I could've gone with her, protected her. I could've convinced her to stay home. I could've done a lot of things to prevent this, _but I didn't_."

"What could you have done? Gone with her and hurt yourself? Stayed home with her and let it happen another night? It was meant to happen, so it _did_. You couldn't have prevented it." She argued back.

"Bullshit Rose. I could've and you know it."

"Maybe you could've. But did you ever think it could've been you? If you went, you could be the one Jessica found in the bathroom. You could be the one that none of us can find. If not this weekend, maybe it would've been next weekend. Did you ever think of that when you were blaming yourself?" She spat at me.

"Did you ever think maybe I'm smarter than that? Or do you think I'm a complete moron?" I hissed.

She gaped at me, seeming to be at a loss for words. "Bella, no. You're not a moron and you aren't like Jessica or Lauren at all but…you still could've been hurt. She was _murdered_. Lauren's person was obviously strong and obviously had weapons and could've gotten you. You're a strong person, Bells, just not physically." She whispered, falling back onto the bed in shock. The sadness in her voice made me realize this had obviously been bothering her.

"Rose, don't make me feel more guilty, please. The wonderful 'survivor's guilt' is more than enough." I pleaded softly, sitting next to her. "What matters is that I'm still here, right? I'm okay."

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "And you're staying here. You're not leaving. Right?"

"Right." I offered her a small smile and hugged her.

"I'm scared." She murmured into my shoulder.

"Things will be fine, I know it." I soothed softly.

Alice chose that moment to walk in with a bag of my stuff. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she quickly recovered from her confusion.

"Here ya go, Bella. Everything you should need." She grinned.

"Geez Al, did you get enough stuff from her room?" Rose joked, going back to herself.

"Oh hush, you. Don't think I don't know what went on while I was downstairs." She sniffed, pursing her lips. "Anyway, I saw Allie in the hallway and she's a mess. She's so upset about Lauren and Jessica. Apparently there's going to be a search party for Lauren. You wanna come Rosie?"

"Alice, I'd rather the bitch not come back, always lusting after Emmett. She goes for Jasper too, as you very well know. I wouldn't want her coming back if I was you, so why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Rose. You know you're a good person and I know you wouldn't just leave her. What if it was Bella? Wouldn't you want everyone possible to help?"

"Fine. I'll go." Rose grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What about me?" I chimed in. Alice was never one to ignore me.

"I…I think it's best if you stay here."

**Song: Lesley Roy's "Crushed". It kind of shows the friendship in a way. And I love Lesley. Insanely. **

**Reviews are loved as much as Lesley.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, I fail. REALLY sorry about another wait. Clearly I won't have everything up by tomorrow, so I'm going to try to have it up before my finals start on the 16th and have the story done by middle of July so I don't leave you all hanging while I'm on vacation.**

**Many of my documents were deleted by fanfiction so I no longer have the songs for those chapters. So I think I'll just stop using them because I can't even begin to remember what I used. I will, however, post the whole soundtrack if you want it at the end of the story.**

**This was edited by the amazing MuseHere and I own nada.**

* * *

More. He craved more. The screams, the cries, the begging, the blood, the emptiness. He craved _more_.

It was far too soon to hunt, he would need a few more days at least, but he couldn't help thinking back to that girl. She had tried to follow him and his kill, so he'd had to deal with her early and waste the precious noise of torture. It was truly a shame; he had a feeling she might have been extra fun. Yet he couldn't abandon his original choice and had to usher her, Janet or Justine maybe, ahead so he could quickly dispose of her friend without letting Jenny know. The blonde waste was probably still slumped on the tree with her head dangling from her neck by a few pieces of skin, but she wouldn't be any fun for him. Pity.

He gulped down the rest of the crimson liquid in his glass and smirked at the irony.

_Where shall I go next?_

The bar was unthinkable. Everyone would be looking for suspects there. Criminals always returned to the scene of the crime and all that jazz. Besides, once the weekends were over it was just the regular set of fat, balding old men and forty year old hookers. _Certainly_ not his type.

He was fairly sure the entire minuscule town was out of possibilities. Too many disappearances in one area might spark more questions than he was prepared to answer. It was bad enough he was the lone soul in the "haunted" castle that a grand family once occupied. He was suspicious enough without being a possible suspect in murders.

There was another town, about fifty miles away. Knowing himself, though, he wouldn't be able to wait until he got home to have his fun. Fifty miles was simply too long to let them just sit in the passenger seat while he drove them to their death. Besides that, it was never as fun if he wasn't home. And, it was just too much of a trek in general. He never had been one for traveling.

_Well, what else is there?_

It was moments like these he wished for a computer. Having one was a ridiculous notion though. Just another source of evidence if they ever decided to question him. Most people believed some old woman lived in the castle abandoned by the Cu-

_No, damn it! You've worked too fucking hard to get past them, get rid of them. Now is not the time to go back._

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in frustration. Why must this be so damned difficult? Why couldn't he just empty his mind without all the fuss? Emptying his mind only caused him pain afterwards, and then he needed to empty his mind again. It was truly a vicious cycle.

_The maps! They've got everything._

But where in the bloody hell would the maps be? He frowned in concentration. They had to be around somewhere. His library seemed the most likely place for him to put a book of maps, but did he really leave it in here? Was it not in his room? Or the sitting room?

_Well start looking you fool!_

He browsed the shelf, happy to find himself successful within a few moments.

Not the village, nor the next one. Farms were useless; food did not scream when tortured. Perhaps…no not the city. The disease, the dirt, no. Far too disgusting for him.

_Ms. Cope's School for Modern Young Women_

"Well I'll be damned." He murmured. A school full of young women for him to choose from. He briefly considered his most recent victim - Jennifer? Why couldn't he recall her name? – had been a student at the school, but he disregarded the notion quickly. What were the chances? Though, he was fairly sure the girl had mentioned something about coping with young women…

_How did I miss this?_ A little jail filled with innocent young women right under his nose and he never even knew? It was a national park that only he could hunt in. A paradise. It seemed as if they were simply begging him to look for prey there.

If only he'd known sooner. His trips there would have to be _very_ widely spread out, and he'd already lost time there. How many gorgeous girls has passed through those doors that he could've had? He would never know now.

He closed his eyes and grinned, just thinking of it. Some teenager in her short little skirt and that all too innocent face and the belief she knows what she's doing, despite the fact she doesn't have the slightest idea what's really happening. Those shrieks and moans and purrs of pleasure. The cries and screams of torture. He shivered at the very thought. The younger ones were always better, though he still hadn't figured out why. Maybe they were more innocent. Maybe their belief that fairy tales could come true was endearing to him and much more fun to crush. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way the bright twinkle in their eyes died as their lives left them.

They would probably all be very self absorbed on top of that. They were raised to be ladies and probably came from wealthy families. Being spoiled and out doing each other in personal possessions was like a sport. Those girls were always fun as well. They believed nothing could harm them, they were invincible and above petty things like pain. Not to mention they believed themselves more than capable to do anything he wanted of them, and therefore easy to convince.

God had laid a goldmine under his very nose and he was perfectly happy to enjoy the benefits. But would he go for blonde or brunette? Perhaps even a red head? Freckles or no freckles? Pale or tan? Blue, green, brown, hazel or a mix for eyes? Oh, the possibilities were endless with an ocean like this to fish in.

Oh, she would probably be a virgin too. A wonderful virgin for him to explore and that nobody else would ever be able to explore again. Oh so tight with those soft, still girlish curves, and so unknown to the pleasurable pain she'd receive. She'd be perfectly fine with every damn thing he did to her just because she didn't know any better.

_Stop it, you!_

The more he thought, the more he thirsted to find one of these victims for himself. Yet he knew he had to wait. Going too soon could ruin him. He certainly couldn't go during the day anyway. Too many risks involved. He had to wait. Surely the ideal opportunity would come up soon.

_Oh just think of how she'll try to be seductive and bat her eyes at you._

He growled, trying to force the thoughts away.

_Or maybe she'll be feisty. Kicking and screaming the whole way here._

He slammed one hand on a nearby table, using the other to massage his temples.

_She might even purr. One of those delicious purrs…_

"Damn it!" He screamed, as he pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. He climbed the stairs quickly, and changed into better attire for what he was about to do. He grabbed a coat and hat, shoving his arms into the sleeves and slamming the cap on his head as he made the trek downstairs.

He opened the door widely, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, before walking out with a determined stride. He simply couldn't wait any longer.

He needed to hunt down a young lady from the school. And he needed to do so now, before insanity truly got the best of him.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel loved. =]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tons of stuff for me to mention to you guys, so I'll throw that in to the end of the chapter.**

**Much thanks to MuseHere for betaing. I own nothing, last time I'm saying it.**

* * *

**•5•**

"Al, why not?"

"Considering everything that's happened…would you finding another dead body really be the best course?" She soothed, treating me like a whiny child.

"But why traumatize another girl? Come on, you can't really leave me here by myself can you? Every girl on campus is going to be out looking for her!"

"Rose, how about you head down now? I'll meet you down there once I finish talking to Bella."

Rose looked at us both for a moment, then nodded curtly. Alice looked at the floor demurely until Rose left while I watched her.

"It's dangerous out there, too. Come with me, Bella. You can't stay here." She grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the room.

"What the fuck is going on, Mary Alice Brandon?" I screeched, trying to rid myself from her grasp.

"You're not safe here. You aren't safe out there either. Leaving the castle could be too much for you, but here? You definitely can't stay in here."

"What kind of answer is that?" She shushed me as we continued down the hall into a random bathroom.

"I have a…_feeling_ that something is going to happen. The _feeling_ is telling me that everyone really is going out to search for Lauren and classes are canceled. It also tells me you are going to stay behind, alone, because of your 'delicate' state. Taking you out there…it would be catastrophic. And while we're away, something will happen to you in this room. I have to hide you somewhere," She explained, keeping her voice low.

I sighed. "I know your _feelings_ are right a lot of the time, but don't you think maybe you're just still upset about what happened? You could just be overreacting."

"I'm not, Bella. I know it. This is real. Just...stay in here. I don't want to worry about you."

"A bathroom? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shush!" she chastised. "Stay in a stall, keep your feet on the toilet. Make sure nobody can see you by just looking under. I'll go get you some books. Turn pages quietly." She pushed me towards a stall and I closed the door, locking it quietly and carefully. Her footsteps were silent as she left and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

What did she think was going to happen to me that was so bad? Was I going to have a panic attack or something? It just didn't make any sense. Wanting to ask Alice why being in a bathroom would stop any danger certainly didn't help matters either.

"They're looking for attention, all of them. Even little Swan." The nasal voice snarled as it entered

I held my breath as I heard two girls enter the bathroom.

"I'm not going to complain about the whores. They got us out of class for the day, didn't they?" The second girl giggled breezily.

"Where do you think Jessica and Lauren really are? Or do you think they just put a bunch of ketchup on Jessica and she's being wheeled to a hospital for the autopsy at this very moment while Lauren hangs out at some posh hotel?" The nasal voice hushed her voice like it was some big secret in a room full of girls.

"No, they aren't that stupid…I would hope at least." The second girl cackled. "They probably pulled a fake-out and left Lauren wherever she was. Cope isn't exactly the brightest person out there." The breezy voice sighed.

"That's true. I'm surprised Swan is involved. She's such a goody-goody." The nasal voice spat as if I was so distasteful.

"She's the quiet genius type. She probably planned this whole thing." The breathy voice responded.

"No, Swan isn't that brilliant. I bet it was her friends. They always hated Lauren and Jessica." The first girl stated.

"But are they really that cold? Alice always seemed too nice, even if Rose is an ice bitch." The other girl mused.

"Have you seen them when Jess and Lauren tried to flirt with Jasper and Emmett? Please. Swan probably just wanted – " the girl paused as the door swung open.

"What about 'Swan'?" Alice inquired from, I guessed, the entrance of the bathroom.

"Alice, hey! Nothing, really. Just about that test Miss Garner gave on Friday. We know somebody got a perfect score, but we aren't sure who," the first girl attempted to explain innocently.

"Since when do you care about anything school related, Ginger?" The little angel even made herself sound curious.

"She's failing the class," the second girl put in. "We were hoping to find out who so we could get her a tutor and Garner won't tell us."

"I know Ginger's not failing, Sally. She was bragging about her B average just yesterday. Maybe try the truth now?" Alice said sweetly.

"I…well —she…we've got to go. Search party for Lauren and all that." Ginger huffed and the click of her heels indicated her leaving, Sally shortly behind her.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice murmured, her tiny feet showing in front of my stall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sniffed, wiping a small tear from the corner of my eye.

"I brought your favorite. I figured it would help deal with…all of this." Her tiny, pale hand appeared under the door, holding my torn copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled and gently took the book from her hand.

"I've got to get going. Lauren's search party already started, so they want everybody out there helping and such. Ms. Cope agrees you should stay here where it's safe, so don't try to get out of here. Be safe, Bella." She pleaded, staring into my eyes.

"You too, Al." I murmured softly.

She paused for a moment, not moving or saying anything, and then left.

I sighed and paused a moment and listened to the absolute silence. I wasn't sure the school had ever been so quiet. Some might have found it eerie, I found it peaceful. All the stress about what happened with Jessica and Lauren and now Alice with her feelings was just getting to be too much. My favorite story and silence was perfect for what I needed.

Though…Alice's feelings had _never_ been wrong. What if whatever it is she has a feeling about still gets me? Something can still happen to me in a bathroom. I could fall in and get stuck or slip and crack my head open. Or what if it's a person breaking in? It wouldn't be hard to find me in a bathroom. Bedrooms and bathrooms would be the first place you would look if you were out to get a school girl, right? They certainly wouldn't be in a classroom all alone.

I shivered at the thought of what could happen to me while nobody was here. While I was unprotected.

_I have to get out of here. I have to go with them._

I hopped off the toilet and unlocked the stall, throwing the door open and running out. I stood in the door way and my eyes flickered back and forth.

_Which way do I leave?_

I went over all the doors in my head, checking off which ones would be completely blocked off and which would be available for me. The only one I could think of was the main entrance next to the cafeteria.

_It'll have to do._

I could feel my legs pumping as I ran down the corridor, down several flights of stairs, and in to the front hall, yet I couldn't remember commanding myself to run. I was panting, desperate for air, yet no sign of stopping. Why was I running?

_So close._

"Anybody here?" A deep voice called out.

_Shit!_

I froze for a moment, before pushing myself faster. I tried to make my steps quiet, but running in the shoes we wore for school didn't help.

"Oh, silly girl. I can hear you." The voice rang out again.

_Fucking hell. Why didn't I stay in the damned bathroom?_

I dodged into the closest room and slipped off my shoes, dropping them where they were, and continuing my sprint around the corner and into the cafeteria.

I looked around frantically for a spot to hide, yet nowhere would work. But I had to _move_. I gave myself a moment to catch my breath as I remembered the door in the kitchen.

"Pretty girl, where did you go? Playing games isn't nice." He mocked.

_Is this a fucking horror movie?_

I pushed open the kitchen door, keeping low to find a hiding spot. Looking around I could see what was left of breakfast and the makings of lunch.

_Some cheesy ass horror movie._

I found an empty cabinet under the sink and crawled in, stuffing myself inside and closing it as quickly and softly as I could. I heard the kitchen door open again as I closed the door.

"Why are you hiding from me, sweetest? I won't hurt you." The man cooed.

I put my hands over my mouth, holding in my scream and my rapid breathing.

"I know where you are. If you come out, it'll be less painful." The voice was almost singing now.

_It's a trap, Bella. Don't do it. He's bluffing, totally bluffing._

"Fine then. Do it your way." All patience and kindness was absent from the voice now.

The doors to the cabinet I was in were wrenched open and an hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me out. My hand was pulled from my mouth, my other hand falling after it as I screamed so loud it hurt my own ears.

I felt something hit my cheek, and then a sting.

"Do. Not. Scream," he snarled, his mouth next to my ear, his hot breath on my neck sending chills down my spine. "Follow me. Quietly or else."

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek as he dragged me out the back entrance where a sleek black car was waiting.

"I make no promises, beautiful." He smirked.

* * *

**So, my finals start, heh, Tuesday. Fun right? But this means I want all my rewriting to be done by Monday. If you remember, there were 12 or 13 chapters. This is 5. Julie's screwed, yes? Yes. So, I'll be whizzing through these as fast as I can, I can't guarentee they'll all be edited, but I'll do my best. I'm then probably going on a break until the 24th, which is the day of my last final. Fortunately having 5 tests to take in 8 days, my schedule is very spread out so I'll try and get some writing done then.**

**Next object of business is JulNoWriMo. Those who have been following me for a LONG time saw me slightly obsessing over NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) back in November/October. Guess what JulNoWriMo is? I'll be doing it again so the end of June will be full of me outlining my next novel and getting the websites for a little support group I help run. If anybody's interested in trying JulNoWriMo, just let me know via PM/review and I'll get you a link. If you want to join our support group as well, just say so and I'll provide you with those links as well.**

**Just one more thing, promise.**

**As a member of a certain little community, I have to be a bit of a pimp. So, go check out the stories by BohemianBuffalo, TellMeNoLies, clairedelune85, and Shellsbells. (If I forgot somebody, you'll think of something to do to punish me...or I can edit it in and fix it.) We're also running a new fanfiction community and I'll post a link for that on my profile.**

**So, that's it. Now I'm off to speed edit. REVIEWS help me pass.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woo, another update. And another one later tonight. And two more tomorrow and then next day and the next day. In theory.**

**Muchas gracias to MuseHere for being a super awesome beta.**

* * *

**•6•**

_Beautiful._

The school seemed empty. No security. No _people_. Could there be any better circumstances?

_A bigger crowd would make it easier to pluck someone out without notice. You don't even know anybody's here._

Somebody had to be here. Surely the school wasn't abandoned? It certainly looked to be well kept.

_Maybe it isn't a school anymore._

Fuck it, he wanted somebody. He needed somebody. He couldn't wait any longer.

The sound of footsteps and panting caught his attention just off to the left. A swish of a skirt sprinted down the stairs and around the corner.

_Oh, a chase too. Perfect._

"Anybody here?" He tried to play innocent.

_Hell, it worked._

The footsteps stopped for a moment, the skirt still panting. He could almost smell the fear coming off of her. Then the footsteps picked up again, faster but softer.

"Oh silly girl. I can hear you," he teased, smirking at the little show he got.

_Let the fun begin._

The footsteps disappeared for a moment but he rounded the corner just in time to see her run through a door.

"Pretty girl, where did you go? Playing games isn't nice," he cooed.

He pushed open the door, curious as to what he'd see.

_A cafeteria?_

He shrugged. He picked his girls for their looks and the pleasure he thought they'd bring. What did their intelligence matter if they were dead? He could deal with a cliché easily.

He crouched on the floor to check under tables, but only found the remains from a former meal. He stood up, brushed himself off, and headed for the only other door available. He pushed it open, managing to see a cabinet door close as he entered.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He held his breath and managed to hear a soft clapping noise from the cabinet. "I know where you are. If you come out, it'll be less painful." He tried to play nice. Nothing. "Fine then. Do it your way."

He wrenched open the cabinet doors and grabbed her arm, prying her out of the cabinet. Her hands dropped and her mouth opened into a blood curdling scream. Without thinking, a hand reached up and slapped her pale cheek, turning it a rosy color.

"Do. Not. Scream," he sneered in her ear. "Follow me. Quietly or else." He pulled on her arm, quickly leading her to the door.

"Please don't hurt me," she murmured. For a moment, he was taken by surprise. She had such an angelic, soft voice. For a moment, he regretted doing this to her.

"I make no promises, beautiful."

Her breath hitched. "Why me?"

"You were here. Nobody else was." He shrugged as if they were discussing the weather and not her life. He pushed her head down and her body into the car, closing the door and thanking whoever was up there for child locks. He could hear her trying the locks and banging on the window. "Not going to work, sweetie." He chided her gently as he got in.

"Why are you even doing this? Does God just _hate_ me or something? First Jessica's dead in the bathroom, and then Lauren goes missing, and now this?" she rambled furiously.

"Would you shut up?" Her voice was gorgeous, _she_ was gorgeous, but he didn't want to hear this. "And Jessica? That was her name? Thanks for solving the mystery. I'd been wondering about that."

"You killed her?" Her voice filled with disdain and her face showed her shock.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Like hell I will, you bastard! You _killed _my _roommate_." she spat back.

He slammed on the breaks, turning and slapping her cheek again.

"Knock it off, bitch," he growled.

"Why bother? If I'm going to die, might as well go down fighting, right?" she hissed.

He glared at her for a moment. His glare was intimidating and he knew it, yet she continued to hold her head high and glower back.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"You can call me, Miss Swan," she sniffed.

"Cute, but I'm not in school anymore and you aren't my teacher. What's your first name?" He repeated.

"What's yours?" She countered.

_What _is_ my name? _

"You can call me Beast," he said dryly.

"If I'm calling you Beast, surely Miss Swan will be more than adequate for you, no? At least I gave you a part of my name while you, you made up a name for me to call you."

He found himself smiling, actually _smiling_, at the young girl's wit.

"Well, Miss Swan, I would tell you my name if I knew it. Sadly, I don't. I assumed Beast would be a fitting name in your eyes." He replied, playing her game.

"Lucifer would be more fitting, in my opinion." She quipped.

He chuckled. "Fair enough, Miss Swan. But I don't think I can continue calling you Miss Swan. Surely you can give me something?"

"Bella. I can give you Bella. But only my friends can call me that," she stated primly, looking out the window.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, but surely you knew that." If force wouldn't work with the girl owning an angel's voice, charm was his only other means and he knew that. "It's quite the fitting name if you ask me."

She said nothing, deciding to cross her arms over her chest. He could see the fire in her eyes that showed she was ready for a fight if it was needed.

"Since I'm not your friend yet and only your friends can call you Bella, perhaps I can call you Beauty?"

"Whatever. Can we just go? The anticipation of my death isn't exactly fun for me." She rolled her eyes.

He sighed, realizing this would be tougher than he thought. "Whatever Beauty wants."

"Beauty wants to go home," she mumbled sullenly. He glanced back in the rearview mirror and noticed she had slumped forward, a slight pout to her lips. The fire in her eyes was gone and a look of resignation had taken its place. Yet she was still exquisite.

She'd lost her will to fight when he wasn't looking. It was all just a mask. She was just a teenage girl after all, one that probably lived a fairly sheltered life.

_She doesn't want me to see how scared and weak she really is._

For some reason, he found the girl's bravery endearing. She probably only put on the front to show she wouldn't be pushed around so easily, but he liked to think it was to protect herself and to make him think she was strong. He liked to think it was for him. He didn't know why, but he did. It made him feel…better about himself.

The more he observed her, the more curious he became.

_Curiosity killed the cat__, stupid._

Yet, he couldn't help it. The girl had this soft, elegant beauty about her. She would've done well with his family. She would look so in place at his castle. Especially if he could get her in one of the gown's his mother used to wear.

_Stop it! She's a source to clear your mind. And you don't think about _them_._

He exhaled sharply, pressing harder on the gas. Her eyes flickered briefly in his direction, and then out the window. She released a sigh of boredom and he couldn't help himself.

She looked quite delicate, though she was anything but from what he'd seen. She was smart and sarcastic, witty and amusing. A beauty for sure, not to mention fast as hell. Her roommate was a whore, but he supposed she really couldn't help that. He decided she was sixteen or seventeen by the looks of her. Probably promised to some lucky man.

_Such a shame to kill her._

"Beast?" she called softly. He hummed slightly to show he was listening. "If I…if I behave myself, would you let me live?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

She huffed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Don't get testy with me, dear Beauty. I simply want you to elaborate what you mean by 'behave.'"

"Well, don't treat me like a child," she ground out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If I do what you ask me to and I cooperate, would you let me live?"

"I'm not sure, dearest."

She growled, but otherwise kept silent.

"You see, usually my girls come peacefully and willingly. They don't have the faintest idea what they're in for. You are a very special case, so I have to treat it differently," he explained carefully.

"Are you fucking serious? You seduce women while you capture me? Surely you could've at least _tried _to charm me!"

"I'm trying to now, seeing as force and fear won't work with you. But you are quite the stubborn creature."

She scowled. "I am _not_ stubborn."

"You certainly aren't helping me charm you. Not flirting back or anything."

"Well, pardon me for not flirting with the man who murdered my roommate, probably her friend as well, and captured me so he can eventually kill me on top of everything."

"I suppose you're right, there," he mused whimsically.

"Are we almost there? I'm getting sick of this car."

"Beauty wants out of the car? Then I'll have to speed up. Hope my speed doesn't scare you, my dear Beauty." He pulled his foot off the gas and Bella raised an eyebrow before he slammed his foot down, sending her back into the seat.

"A murderer doesn't scare me much. So why should speed? Though perhaps a little warning would be handy next time?"

He smiled, one side raising higher than the other in a sly and mysterious fashion. "Whatever Beauty wants."

* * *

**Pretty much everything from my last author's note applies here as well. **

**REVIEWS are wonderful.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Woo, another chapter.**

**MuseHere is the super beta.**

* * *

**•7•**

I seethed quietly. My resignation to this had done nothing to quell my anger. This…this…_thing_ was an arrogant little asshole that needed to be put in his place.

Sadly, being locked in the back of his car didn't really grant me the opportunity to take care of his ego properly.

_Think, Bella, think! The logical one. The sensible one. Remember?_

I'm in a car. With a man that calls me Beauty and wants me to call him Beast. An admittedly _gorgeous_ man that calls me Beauty and wants me to call him Beast. I'm in a car with a gorgeous man that calls me Beauty and wants me to call him Beast and apparently has a fucked up version of fairy tales.

I leaned my forehead on the cool glass of the window, just watching the trees as they appeared and magically disappeared in seconds. I had yet to see another car on the road since we left the school.

Rose and Alice flitted into my mind as I thought of the school. Were they back yet? Had they noticed I was gone? Would they figure out what had happened to me? What about Ms. Cope? Though I didn't like her, I briefly pitied her. One girl dead, her best friend and her roommate missing. How many girls would be pulled out once all the parents heard about this? Would Rose and Alice be there when I got back? _Would I_ get back?

I looked at my captor for a moment, wondering how this happened to him. He still seemed fairly young. His car was nice and he was handsome. So why resort to a life like this?

"It's not polite to stare you know." He pointed out smugly.

"It's also not polite to kidnap people." I snapped. "How much longer are we going to be driving? It seems ridiculous you would come all this way to kidnap someone."

"You're by far the most annoying of all the women I've ever had. And I thought…Jessica was bad." He rolled his eyes as I glowered.

"Jess was…well she was high spirited. And I-"

"So I suppose you're just high spirited as well?"

I ignored him. "And I'm sure the other women would've been annoying as well if you hadn't seduced them."

"Why would I seduce an annoying person?" He countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm sure you were looking for personality in your victims." I countered.

My words were met with silence. For a moment, I thought I heard him growling but waved it off.

"We'll be there soon." He murmured.

I pursed my lips and said nothing. What was there to be said? All my energy was going into not letting him see how weak I truly was anymore. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, though how short or long my life would be was unclear.

I supposed it could be worse. How exactly, I couldn't determine, but things can always be worse.

Right?

I noticed a black, metal gate, at least ten feet tall, pass us quickly. On the other side of the gate, the grass was brown. Statues were broken across the lawn and rocks were cracked. Weeds had taken over everything. All the trees were leafless and dead. It was like a whole new world on the other side of the fence.

And to be honest, it scared me more than anything that had happened so far.

The car stopped outside, what looked like, an old castle. The walls and towers were made of stone, ivy climbing to the top. Some of the walls were cracked and one tower seemed to be falling apart. From what I could tell, the place was huge and used to be beautiful. Now it just seemed to haunt me further with its promise of former beauty and the horrors I would face inside.

He stopped the car in front of the doors, I figured to give me less of a chance to run, and climbed out. He opened my door, grabbing onto my arm hard enough to bruise.

"Ow!" I hissed, as he tugged my arm along roughly. I was sure I could feel my arm trying to pop out of its socket. "What's with the rush? It's not like any neighbors are going to see."

He grunted and continued pulling me until we were inside and the door was locked.

"Welcome to my home." He flashed a wolfish grin.

_Or welcome to hell._

"I'll take you to your room. You're to stay there unless I come to fetch you or when we have meals. But, of course I'll be there to get you whenever we have meals." He grinned again, one side higher than the other.

"Aren't you…Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"I'm still mulling it over." His eyes seemed to bore through me, seeing how scared I truly was.

"Can't you just make it quick and get it over with? You don't make all your other girls suffer so much do you?"

"They weren't as spirited or as entertaining as you." He winked, and began pulling me up the stairs. "But you aren't to leave your room without me. If you do, there will be hell to pay. And if I come for you, you are to come with me. No complaints and no arguing. I'm sorry to say there's no staff here, so it'll just be up to us to care for ourselves."

"What are we going to eat?" I had never cooked for myself. We were raised being told that we'd have a chef to prepare all our meals for us. Even before I arrived at the school, my mother never touched a stove, much less taught me how to use one.

"Whatever we find. This and that. You can cook it all up." He shrugged.

"I can't cook. I'm a young woman, we aren't taught to cook." I rolled my eyes. "How have you been feeding yourself anyway?"

"Darling, you don't want to know any of that. Trust me." Something in his eyes glinted, something malicious, and it scared me more.

We reached the top of the stairs and he pulled to the left. Portraits lined the walls, all of them torn and ripped and crooked. The windows were all covered, leaving the hall to only be visible by candles.

_Candles? Isn't there electricity in this place?_

He unlocked another door, yet I didn't see any keys. "This is your room." He stated, shoving me inside. "I'll let you freshen up and be back in fifteen minutes so you can start preparing dinner."

"Like hell I will!" I screeched. "I'm certainly not cooking for you, nor am I eating with you."

I felt the sting on my cheek before I realized he had slapped me yet again. "Do not defy me, Beauty."

I spit at him, fighting back the tears of pain. "I'll do what I damn well please."

The blow reached my stomach, a fist instead of a palm. I doubled over, backing into the room as I did.

"You'll be punished for your defiance later." He warned me coldly, slamming the door behind him. I heard the click of a lock and collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down my face.

I realized then he wasn't going to kill me.

He was going to torture me slowly until I broke.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know I konw. Tons of excuses for it that would probably bore you though. I'm almost done with the next chapter though.**

**Many thanks to MuseHere for betaing.**

* * *

How long did I cry? I honestly couldn't tell. Perhaps an hour or so. Time doesn't have much meaning when your life is in someone else's hands.

I managed to crawl over to a small vanity on one wall and stood slowly, clinging to the wood as I did. I cringed from the lingering pain in my gut. My face was red and blotchy, I noted as I stared at the mirror. I tried to use the bowl of water and washcloth lying on the table to gently scrub away the remains of my tears but it didn't do much.

_Why me?_

Examining myself in the mirror, I knew I wasn't that pretty. Average at best. So why did he pick me? Why not just wait until a girl that was actually pretty was there? People knew that I was there so it would be obvious I was gone. Why didn't he think things through?

I bit my lip as the realization of my thoughts hit me. I was hoping he'd take somebody else. Somebody gorgeous. Somebody like Rose or Alice. How could I be so selfish?

A click came from my door and my breath hitched. _So this is the end. So soon? I thought I had more time…_

The door opened with a bang and a growl. I jumped, a slight whimper escaping me. _Be brave, Bella._

"Get on the bed." He hissed. I heard a squeal and realized it came from me. I tried to move, but found I couldn't. Frozen in fear I suppose. Yet what did it matter if I was afraid? That would just make everything worse. "I said, get on the God damn bed!" He roared.

Without a thought, I sprung up and scampered to the bed. _What are you? A mouse being chased by a cat?_

I gulped, realizing I was exactly that.

He came at me slowly, drawing out the tension and anxiety. Drawing out my sheer terror. Causing it to escalate with every step he took and every breath he made. He knew what he was doing and would use it to his advantage.

"Are you ready for your punishment, you little bitch?" He grinned, yet it did nothing but send chills down my spine. "When I ask you a question, you are to respond." He glowered. I opened my mouth, but only another whimper escaped. His hand met my cheek in an instant. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes." I stammered, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Good answer." He grinned again, malice sparkling in his emerald eyes.

His hand gripped the material of my shirt by my shoulder and tore it away. I gasped softly and received a blow to my now bare stomach.

"Not. A. Fucking. Sound." He sneered. I shivered slightly and I wasn't sure it was because I was cold.

His fingers hooked around the top of my skirt and slowly, torturously, pulled it down to my feet. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, he gently pried off my shoes and then my socks. He slid his hands back up my legs, taking his time to feel them. I tried to keep my breathing even and calm, yet found it harder by the moment.

He finally reached my center and stopped, standing back and examining me like I was a horse to buy. His gaze terrified me, causing my breath to hitch.

"You like that you little whore?" He smirked. "I knew you were nothing but a slut."

I blinked back tears, trying to remember everything he said was a lie, bullshit. But it was just so hard.

He examined me further, a contradiction in his eyes. I bit my lip to keep in my whimper. I was no stone, but I wouldn't show how weak a simple stare made me.

He murmured something under his breath, still staring at me.

"B – Beast?" I whispered tentatively, hoping simply to call back his attention.

"What?" He snapped, glaring.

"I just…I'm kind of cold. And I don't want to just sit here naked forever. Can you just punish me and get it over with? I know suspense makes things worse but what good am I if I'm dead?"

He growled at me, the indecision still in his eyes.

"Just…shut up. Shut up and continue being shut up. I need to…I'm trying to think, okay?"

He paced back and forth, grumbling under his breath, while I shivered on the bed. Stripped down to nothing by my underwear, any confidence or bravery I had was gone.

He stopped suddenly in front of me, up against the edge of the bed. I leaned away in some attempt to avoid him.

"You whore. You slut. You want to torture me, don't you? Because you get off on this shit. Make me want you so badly then make it impossible…I'll be back in the morning. Get some sleep." He left the room, glowering at the floor and pulling at his hair as he did. He slammed the door shut behind him, causing the walls to shake.

I stared after him for a moment, then sat up. Pulling my knees to my chest, I began to rock back and forth. I trembled, not entirely sure if what had just happened had _really_ happened.

Had he truly done that? He was a monster, I already knew that, but did he really attempt to rape me as a punishment for not joining him for dinner? Was it truly that bad that I didn't join him?

But…why didn't he follow through?

His accusations made sense. Bitch. Whore. Slut. They were all true. I was no weakling, yet I would've let him. I wouldn't have fought him. He, my captor, my torturer, my beast, my monster, would've had total power over me.

_Never again._

I would never disobey him again. Never let myself be tortured and weakened this way. If I would lose my head and my fight to him, it wouldn't be from fear. It would be because I wanted to.

_Why would you ever want to be yourself with him?_

I didn't even know. He was cruel, yet sarcastic and smart. He was witty. He was demented and twisted. He was gorgeous. I wanted to sink in to his eyes. Run my hands through his bronze mess of hair. Bottle his crooked little grin and sell it as a cure to cancer. I wanted to know him. I wanted to know what could've happened to make him like this.

_You're such a fucking whore! Stop it!_

Did I really just think that I wanted to know him? Did I actually want him in any way? Surely, it was only curiousity. Or perhaps the suspense, the thrill that came with it. Almost like right before you dropped on one of the roller coasters in my books. I barely knew him and what I did know of him was that he was an overall horrid person. It must be perfectly natural to want to solve the mystery behind him. Find out why he made me lose who I was.

I sobbed softly, biting my lip in hopes he wouldn't hear. He knew how weak I was already, no reason to make it worse or cause him to come back and 'punish' me again.

_Why me?_

**•~•**

He paced back and forth briskly, thinking.

He could've enjoyed himself. It would've been so easy with her as vulnerable as she was. It was her punishment, he should have taken her the way he was meant to, and punishments always gave him pleasure. She had control over him though. Unexpected. Not unpleasant. But unwanted. She shouldn't be able to get out of a punishment. She shouldn't be able to make him not want to hurt her. None of the girls he had ever kept for a few days had such power over him. They weren't supposed to.

Yet he found he was happy he didn't hurt her. Proud, even. He had given such a goddess kindness and mercy. Undeserved, perhaps, but an angel never deserved pain, right?

He knew he couldn't hurt her though. The idea of his Beauty feeling pain…he couldn't fathom it anymore. Much less being the cause of the pain.. That was simply unacceptable and he could never do it.

_But she was so damned beautiful. She'd never let me have her though, would she?_

So he couldn't not have her, not touch her or enjoy her. Yet he couldn't hurt her, rape her, the way he had almost had either. What could he do?

_You could make her want it._

How? How could he make a snarky, intelligent, and stunning girl want him to have sex with her? Make love to her, fuck her, whatever she wanted that involved him sticking his dick inside her?

_Make her fall in love with you._

She's so young and innocent, naïve even. Could he do that? Trick her into falling in love with him?

_Of course you can. Think of how many women you've tricked into coming here to be with you._

Beauty was different though. So much better, so much _more_ than they were. Those women would sleep with anything that had a dick, he could tell by how loose they were. But Beauty? Beauty had a personality that fascinated, intrigued and stimulated him. Her body was carved by an angel and she possessed such hypnotizing eyes. They had been dull and empty headed. She was sharp and full of thoughts and ideas.

_How hard can it be to make her fall in love with you when you already care for her so much?_

He did care for her. He was highly fond of her after only a few hours. The only flaw she had was her stubbornness. And that was certainly fixable. With time he might even…come close to loving her. Being a monster surely made it impossible to truly love someone.

But he would make Beauty love him.

* * *

**For my long time followers, you'll see the changes. A major reason it took so long. **

**My finals do start on Tuesday but then I'm home all day Wedensday and Friday. So, I might finish editing and just hold off on posting until those days or I might do some chapters then. We'll see.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here's the story my wonderful readers who write marvelous reviews. My first, and most important, final is tomorrow morning and I'm home by 10:30, 12 at the latest. I have ALL the chapters back from my beta that were in the original version. I'm posting 9 and 10 now and 11 later tonight after my study break. This means I want LOTS AND LOTS of pleasant reviews to keep my mind off how badly I probably fucked up my final when I get home. *hint hint*. I'll then post 12 and 13 while working on 14 and will try to get 14 out to you Wedensday. **

**I've got no finals after my math one tomorrow, all of Wedensday off, and then Thursday morning before my next final. So this means I'll be doing a lot of writing. I'll try to do another chapter of Dismantle Repair at some point and try to get ahead here. I also have Friday off, the whole weekend, and Monday morning. So, yay for lots of writing time before my summer "job" begins. *My job requires me to be home all day, so worry not.***

**Over all, that just means I hope to have lots of updates over the next two weeks. And I'm going to aim to have this story done by the middle of July because I go on vacation at the end of July and can give myself time to work on getting ahead for DR.**

**So, without further ramblings (I use the word 'so' a lot, huh?), MuseHere was my amazing beta for all the upcoming chapters and here ya go.**

* * *

**•9•**

He knocked softly at first, but after a moment forced the door open. He felt guilt momentarily, not wanting to disturb her, but as soon as he saw her all guilt disappeared.

She lay in bed, tear streaks still clear on her face. The blankets had been kicked off in her sleep and her delicate foot stuck out from under the covers. Her eyes were closed and her full lips parted slightly. The sunlight hit her body, giving her a soft glow as she laid on her back.

_And I thought she was beautiful before._

She was angelic. A picture of perfection and she was his.

_Because she _is_ an angel. She isn't yours by choice either._

He shut up the tiny voice in his head saying he was wrong and continued into the room. She stirred slightly in sleep and he paused to wonder if it was really coincidence or she could sense him.

He opened his mouth, prepared to call her name softly, before remembering the situation and himself.

"Beauty," he barked harshly. She stirred a bit but no other response followed. He glowered before grabbing a section of her hair and yanking hard. "Beauty!"

She squealed as she woke, unconsciously shrinking away from his hand. His eyes were as cool as ice as he stared at her and she bit her lip, knowing she had done wrong.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. He was already mad and she had already screwed up once today. No reason to make it worse.

"You are to make me breakfast. I'll decide if you can have any food after I've eaten."

"I – " Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What do you think you'll want?" she managed to force out.

"Oh good, you're learning." He smirked. "Use whatever you can find. I'm not exactly one for trips to the grocery store, so your stock is limited. Do what you can, but make it good." He exited quickly, slamming the door behind him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled roughly as he stood outside the door. He was stiff and tense, like a panther ready to pounce at any moment. And the panther would win.

_You will not let her effect you. You are strong, a killer, a monster. Some measly little girl isn't going to break you down like this. She's just another toy, another little amusement._

His brain knew that. Why didn't his body? I thought he was going to try to trick her into falling in love with him? Did he throw that plan away, or merely set it aside temporarily.

**•~•**

I buried my face in the pillow and screamed.

_What the hell was that Bella?_

I had thought I was moving forward. Deciding to solve the mystery instead of fighting it. Maybe someday I could like him. Or maybe even…

_Never._

But either way, after last night…why did I recoil from him? I'm supposed to get to know him. Being repulsed by his touch certainly won't help that.

I had been raised knowing love was just a fantasy, not reality. I'd finish schooling on how to be a good wife and marry the man my parents picked out despite my real wishes. I was fairly sure my husband was going to be Michael Newton. But now? Would he even want me?

I was told I'd marry to have children. Love was unimportant, and if I even had fondness in my marriage I should be happy. Even better if I had attractive children. Love was only something from storybooks. And no, a woman should never enjoy sex. It was unheard of.

Yet, Jessica and Lauren had told me that you could enjoy being with a man. They bragged about it all the time. And Alice and Rosalie were both in love. Their parents might even allow them to marry the men they love when they finish school. So why couldn't I try to have that with Beast?

And if I wanted to try and like him, then why would I hate his touch and move away from it?

I sighed and began climbing out of the bed. I was still mostly bare from what happened the night before, but I couldn't bring myself to wrap up in the sheets or try to use the clothes he'd removed for covering myself. The clothes and sheets seemed too…_dirty_, yet I couldn't figure out why. I did make a mental note to have them washed thoroughly later.

I walked over to the mirror, knowing there would be bruises and wondering how bad it would be.

I started from the top, taking in my rat's nest of hair. Then my swollen cheek that extended into my eye. Looking into my eyes, I could see my own rage reflected back at me.

I lifted my chin, showing to myself I still had a shred of dignity, then continued down. Purple and brown spots littered my arms. My stomach was nearly black from the punch he had given me.

I sighed, rubbing one hand down my stomach to see how sensitive it was. As my cool hand hit the bruise, I hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The touch was like a dagger, but the cold was almost numbing.

Pulling myself away from the mirror, I slowly I wandered towards the wardrobe.

_Might as well look decent before you starve._

The dresses inside were very made for a petite woman like myself, but very musty and hadn't been in fashion for several years. They also seemed highly extravagant for me to cook in, yet I had no choice.

I picked the simplest and thinnest dress there and slid it on gently, careful of each bruise and sore spot. The dress was ankle length and deep blue. Even though it was simple compared to the other dresses there, it was still richly designed with beaded patterns and sprinkles that glittered in the sunlight. I felt so utterly _plain_ wearing the dress.

I shifted back over, closer to the mirror, and picked up a silver comb from the vanity.

_E. M. E. C._

Who could that be? Who could have had all of this? Was it the woman that broke the Beast until he was left like this? His sister? His mother? His wife?

And what did EMEC stand for? Obviously a name, but what was her name?

Or was it a man? I shuddered at the thought, but knew it was true. Jessica had told me about men she had met that liked to wear dresses and keep their hair long. Some of them even slept with other men. Had Beast had that kind of relationship? What had happened to him?

Why was I thinking about Beast being with a man?

_Why is this all so confusing?_

* * *

**I just couldn't remove that last line. **

**REVIEWS help me from having panic attacks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'll make this short since the last one was uber long. MuseHere is my amazing beta. If I forgot anything...I'll put it with chapter 11 tonight.**

* * *

**•10•**

The door rattled as his fist slammed on the door. Where was that foolish girl?

"Beauty!" He barked. He had given himself fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and then he would get her and force her out of the room and into the kitchen. A monster he was, but he still required food like a human.

"I'm coming!" She called, her footsteps echoing out to him through the door. The door flew open and she stood there, cheeks pink and hair wild with a pout on her lips. "I'm not quite ready yet, sorry."

He took in her appearance, enjoying the way her messy hair looked with her creamy skin. Her eyes were dull, lifeless. He made a mental note to fix that somehow. He saw her cheeks were still pink, whether from rushing in her heels or from embarrassment he wasn't sure. The dress was cut low on her and he enjoyed the view, until he realized he knew that dress.

"You're just cooking. You don't need to look like a queen." He hissed, glowering at the garment. "I'll suit you in proper clothes after I eat. Until then, you'll wear an apron over that dress. Do you understand me?"

She inhaled sharply at his tone but quickly pulled herself together the way she had been taught to. "Y – y – yes. I understand." She stuttered, her cheeks staining a brighter pink.

He grabbed her upper arm roughly, squeezing it enough to cause tears to come to her eyes. "Come. Standing here won't make me my breakfast, will it?" He began dragging her down the hallway before she could speak, then chided himself mentally.

_You were taught how to woo a woman. Causing her pain and fear was certainly not included._

His group loosened, but he continued to pull her.

_She doesn't know the way, she needs my guidance. The force will make her learn faster, won't it?_

He nodded briefly to himself, ignoring the curious stare she gave him. "I don't want a simple meal, either. I want something fantastic. I haven't had a true meal in years, being unable to cook myself. You may use all the food there, I shall try to get more food today, if I can."

Her eyes sparkled as she began calculating, her whole body perking up. "So you'll be leaving for a few hours?"

"I said if I can, which depends on you. I'm not leaving until I know you won't run away or try to. Though, it really isn't important since I could easily lock you somewhere where you would never escape but I would like to be able to trust you."

"Why should I ever seek to earn your trust?" She spat out quickly.

He stopped at the front of the staircase and turned slowly to her. She cowered back quickly, realizing her mistake and trembling.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her close. He exhaled harshly a few times in her face, rage burning in his eyes.

"I should throw you down this staircase right now. I _could_," He sneered. "I don't need you or anything from you. I've survived years on my own, I could do it again. Do you want me to throw you down the stairs, end your life now?"

**•~•**

_Do you want me to throw you down the stairs…?_

_ End your life now?_

How could I answer that?

I could follow the one part of me, the part that said honesty was the best policy. The part of me that said I should say that was exactly what I wanted. Or I could follow the part that said not only was it a sin, but I didn't want that. I wanted to be with the Beast and solve the mystery behind him.

Well…I thought I wanted to be with him.

I did, didn't I?

I bit my lip and he tugged my hair.

"Answer me, whore." His hot, moist breath tickled my ear yet I felt disgusted by it.

"I…no. I don't want to die." Tears threatened to well over onto my cheeks as I stammered out a reply.

"Don't stammer, bitch. Do you or don't you?" He roared.

"I don't! God, please, I don't!" I squealed, tears flowing in earnest.

His hand released my hair, shoving me back a bit. I stumbled, but caught myself quickly on the railing. The railing to the stairs I could've ended this all on.

"That is why you should seek my trust." He straightened his jacket quickly, turning away from me towards the stairs. "And I'm not God. Sorry if that disappoints you." He threw a smirk over his shoulder and began descending down the stairs, expecting me to follow.

I sighed, closing my eyes, as I resigned myself back to this fate. Then I began following him down the stairs. The stairs that could've granted my freedom.

**•~•**

He stormed down the stairs, knowing she'd follow, while trying to claim some sense of control.

_She doesn't know who used to wear that dress. She doesn't know it hurts you. You can't punish her for that, imbecile!_

He growled softly, glaring at the innocent, richly designed rug on the stairs. Her words – her behavior – was unacceptable. He was in charge here and she had to learn that lesson and learn it well. Young, naïve, and stupid, even fiery and spirited, she may be, but she was born and raised a lady.

_She should know by now how to talk to a man properly._

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, remembering she had no clue where the kitchen was. He would've let her figure it out herself, but there were some things she just couldn't see yet.

Her footsteps were quiet and delicate, letting her move swiftly and gracefully.

_My own little fairy princess._

She paused at the last step, putting herself at his exact height. She kept her head lowered but her eyes peeked up at him through her eyelashes. They were wide and brown, reminding him of a doe. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, as she reminded him of…

_Stop it_.

"To the…" He paused, trying to recover himself. "To the kitchen, then. It better be a damned good meal to make up for your behavior this morning."

* * *

**And there is a Rosalie/Alice outtake from this chapter over in the outtakes section. **

**REVIEWS encourage me to study.**


	12. Chapter 11

**You're all amazing. Fer serious. **

**And was I rec'ed somewhere? Because that was just a redonkulus amount of new readers.**

**MuseHere is as epic as all of you.**

* * *

**•11•**

_Empty…empty…empty…baking soda?_

Twenty cabinet doors all held their doors open proudly as I swept through cabinets without closing doors. The marble counter sparkled as if it was new and the stainless steel appliances still had plastic and bits of Styrofoam in them. The fridge, also stainless steel held nothing but an egg.

_A. __Fucking. Egg._

And the marble topped island with the chrome barstools? _Nothing_. The plastic wrap was

still on them for God's sake!

So he wasn't kidding when he said he lacked food. What the hell can I make with air and baking soda?

_Baking soda?_

I huffed, blowing some stray hairs from my face. I really wished he'd let me do something with the rat's nest on my head. I'd probably find something living in it once I got the chance to fix it.

I opened one more dusty cabinet and with still no success, marched out of the kitchen. He looked up at my entrance, boredom written clearly on his face.

"You're supposed to be making breakfast." He stated coldly.

"Thanks for the update." I hissed. "But what am I supposed to make with _baking soda_?"

"That's not my problem, now is it?" One of his eyebrows arched.

I glared and stormed back into the kitchen. I snatched the orange box off the counter where I'd left it and returned to the kitchen. I set the box in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Enjoy."

He stared at the box, then at me, then back at the box. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You wanted breakfast, there you go." I shrugged. "I'm no magician, I can't make food appear so that's what you're stuck with. You can't exactly blame _me_ either since _you_ can't keep your kitchen stocked."

"Insolent little wench!" He bellowed, standing up and glowering. "I keep you alive and this is how you treat me? Do you not realize what I could do to you? Last night was just a _taste_ of what I can do. Did you not understand me on the stairs this morning? Did you think I wasn't serious? Do you _want_ to die?"

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "Maybe I do." I murmured.

"What was that? You don't mumble to me, you whore."

I winced. "I said I don't know what you expected me to do. I can't make something if there's nothing to make it _with_."

His nostrils flared as he slowly sat back down in his seat. "Very well, then. I'll simply have to look in the garden for edible plants. For now, let us get you into more proper attire."

He rose once more and walked out, once again assuming I would follow.

"Some gentleman." I snorted under my breath as I followed him.

"Don't be slow, woman. I've got things to attend to since you couldn't do them yourself." He snapped without looking back at me. My eyes narrowed at his back.

_Aren't you trying to be his friend or something?_

I thought I wanted to try. I thought I had to. But now, listening to how he speaks to me and how he acts…how can anybody love him? He's gorgeous, I won't deny that, but what's inside of him makes him one of the most hideous people I've ever seen.

I knew then that I had to get out of here. Get to the town or the school. Tell people what he's done, who he's killed. I had to do _something._ And I had to do something soon.

**•~•**

He led me back up the stairs and I couldn't help but pause at the top and look down longingly to the floor below. He led me down the hall, farther away from my room.

_Where on earth could he be taking me now?_

He opened a door at the very end of the corridor. The room was about the size of a large walk in closet and full of dust-covered dresses. Most of them where either very small or very plain.

_Has a young girl lived here before? Are all the plain dresses for old servants?_

He pulled several dresses off the racks, avoiding all the small dresses as much as he could. He thrust the dresses at me with his eyes closed, a painful expression on his face.

"This is your new wardrobe." He forced out through tight lips. "You are to ignore all the clothes in your room. I shall have you move to a different room in a few days."

He stalked out of the room again, leaving me to follow once more.

"How did your parents raise you?" He paused and I thought I noticed him flinch slightly. "A true gentleman wouldn't just leave a woman to follow him without a word! He would at least ask her to come with him or he would escort her out of the room. What would your mother think seeing you like this?"

He turned back around and came towards me but I refused to move away. He smacked me clear across the face, the sting causing my eyes to tear.

"What my mother would think doesn't matter. And it would be wise of you to never mention my parents again. You never met them and you have no right to talk about them. Nor do you have any right to address me like that. This is the third time today you've crossed me, Beauty. You better learn your place." He sneered.

I looked away until he turned around and this time I followed without complaint.

He led me back to my room and unlocked the door again.

"Change quickly and slide the apron under the door when you're done. I'll come for you when I'm ready to eat again and by then I hope your manners have improved, for your sake." He pushed me in and slammed the door behind him, an audible click following.

I changed quickly into the plain brown dress he gave me, hanging the other dress carefully with it's others and folding away the new dresses. I slid the apron under the door as he asked and brushed out my hair.

_Might as well leave it like that._

I set the comb down on the vanity, exactly where it had been and began examining my room.

The walls were stone, worn down with age, like an old castle.

_Like where you are, stupid._

In certain places, the walls seemed to have retained more color. Just square patches in better shape, where I assumed pictures once hung.

The bed was huge, warm, and soft. The blankets and pillows were all different blues and white, matching the carpet that covered the hardwood floors. There was a mirror on the far wall, some curtains next to it, then the wardrobe, and then the vanity. The room itself was simple, yet elegant.

_Who lived here before I did?_

I stared at the curtains for a moment, curious as to why they would be there, before deciding I would have to just open it and see.

I stood and went to the curtains quickly, not wanting to waste any time or stop myself. I picked up one side of them and froze.

_What if I don't want to know what's behind these curtains?_

_What if it's my only chance of freedom?_

I weighed my options carefully, deciding the worst thing I could find would be a corpse or some door that led into a torture chamber. If it was a door, I wouldn't go through it. If it was a corpse…I'd go pass out in the wardrobe.

Before I could hesitate again, I quickly pulled the curtains open.

_No. Way._

A window frame took up most of the space the curtain covered, but the window itself was covered in wooden planks and nailed shut.

_How the hell do I get to the window?_

I bit my lip, looking around the room for something that could work.

_I couldn't possibly pick up the vanity or the wardrobe. The comb is nowhere near enough. Would the mirror work?_

I gently pulled it up and out, fortunate enough to find it fairly light and easy to remove. I sucked in a breath and plunged the mirror into the wooden planks, frame and all, pushing it all the way through until it fell from my hands to the ground below. The glass shattered and landed all over the floor, making the area below glitter dangerously. The mirror's frame was broken into three pieces and I prayed I wouldn't land on one.

"Beauty?" I heard him yell from somewhere downstairs. I could hear his footsteps pounding on the stairs, but perhaps it was my own heart.

I pulled away what the mirror left behind, not caring about how much my hands were bleeding as I ripped through glass and wood.

"Beauty!" He called again, from the top of the stairs this time.

I had enough of a gap in the window where I could easily fit through and I looked down at the ground. It was by no means a small drop, but what choice did I have?

"Damn it Beauty, answer me!" I heard him working on the lock.

I pulled one foot onto the window ledge and then the other. Without another thought, I jumped.

* * *

**So, I think it's time to actually study? Yeah, guess so.**

**Reviews keep me from focusing on my failure in RL.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The most important final is over at last.**

**Now, I'm allowing myself to catch up on True Blood from this weekend and Greek from the past two (shush, it's my guilty pleasure).**

**MuseHere was the fantastical beta to this chapter.**

* * *

* * *

**•12•**

_Fucking shit NO!_

He watched as she fell from the window, without even looking back or hesitating. Not even trying to catch herself.

_She's trying to kill herself isn't she?_

He couldn't breathe. His heart felt like she had taken it with him when she jumped. He knew he had to get to her, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot.

It played over and over again in his mind. The crashing sounds. Beauty in the window. Beauty gone.

_What have I done?_

He snapped back into himself and bolted down the stairs, needing to get her before it was too late.

_I can't lose somebody else. Not like this._

He didn't love her, he knew that much. He didn't even know her. But he did care for the feisty young girl and wondered if maybe it could someday be more.

But it sure as hell couldn't go anywhere if she was dead.

He jumped the final few steps and ran for the door, pulling out his keys as he did.

_The jump is about thirty feet. There's probably glass on the ground. Can she even survive that?_

His little fairy princess, his Beauty surviving a drop like that seemed unlikely, much less that she was then able to get up and run beyond his reach.

He slammed the door open, barely registering how it crashed into the wall, and sprinted across the lawn to where she probably fell.

_She's dead, dying, or gone. I don't even know what I'd rather find._

He found her on the ground, her eyes closed as if sleeping. The broken glass around her seemed to make her sparkle like an angel, the red staining the grass like some kind of fucked up halo.

He grabbed her wrist and found himself able to breathe again once he felt her faint pulse.

_That just means she's dying._

He growled, ripping up pieces of grass as he did. He took and deep breath. Ever so gently, he began moving his hands underneath her, being careful to keep an arm under her neck as if she was a newborn. He lifted her slowly, reverently, and began moving back inside with her.

He didn't know if he even had any first aid supplies. He didn't think to bring her to a hospital. He had to take care of her. He had to fix his Beauty. And he had to fix her by himself.

_After all I've done to her, after what I've forced her to do, the least _I_ can do is fix her._

_ Or you could let her go._

He shook the thought away as quickly as it came. No, he didn't love her, but he couldn't let her go yet either. There was too much potential there for him. Too much he wanted to know. Too much he wanted to give her.

Through the still open doors and into his library, he moved swiftly. He set her down gently on his chaise but knew he needed something for her head and fast.

He ran through his head what he knew he had to do and what he needed to do it. But first he had to get her to stop bleeding so much.

He ripped the curtains from the window, sending dust and sunlight in the air as well as forcing the rod to the floor in fragments.

He lifted her head, pressing the curtain to her wound with a little pressure.

_She'll probably end up with an infection from the dust and dirt._

_ As long as she doesn't die._

She made a small noise in the back of her throat, maybe from pain or maybe from confusion.

"Shush, my Beauty. I'll make everything better." He soothed, running his spare hand up and down her back gently. He made sure his fingers just brushed her spine so he wouldn't scare her. He knew she probably hated him and, thinking back, he knew she had every right to do so.

She whimpered slightly, clearly from pain, and he continued soothing her, the best he possibly could, while continuing to hold the curtain to her wound. He pulled it away on occasion to check for bleeding and after nearly an hour, was happy to see it stopped.

He wrapped the worn fabric around her head several times in a temporary bandage.

_I guess I'll have to go get some real bandages while she heals…probably some sort of infection fighter as well._

He laid her down once more and left the room; searching everywhere he could think for a first aid kit or something to help him with no success.

He stood in the foyer, his library on one side and the kitchen in the other, debating what to do.

_I could go back to the kitchen and check again, but would anything really be there? Beauty only found Baking Soda so what else is there to find?_

A soft groan came from the library, making up his mind for him. He walked in as fast as he could without full out running.

"Beauty?" He kept his voice quiet, unsure how she would be feeling.

He crossed in front of the couch, kneeling in front of her as she slowly blinked open her eyes.

"I – I – I'm so, so, _sorry_." He whispered, taking in fully how battered she looked.

Her eyes were rimmed with black, the rest of her face in various shades of purple, brown, and black. Her arms weren't much better in coloring and her left wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. He couldn't tell how the rest of her body was and couldn't bring himself to remove her dress without permission after all that had happened. He did notice her shoes were missing and there were holes in the bottom of her stockings.

"What are you apologizing for?" Bella rasped, barely opening her mouth. "And why does everything _hurt_?"

He knew it was time. Time to explain. Time to really mean his apology. Time to let down his wall, if only for a while.

"I'm sorry for…how I've treated you. What I forced you into doing because you thought you had no better option. I'm sorry I've been so overbearing and controlling. Yes, you're technically my prisoner but you don't deserve to be treated like a complete whore and slave. You come from a world where you're treated like a princess, as you should be. I've already killed your roommate," She whimpered at the mention. "And her friend and then ripped you away from the only people that could comfort you. And I'm sorry for all of it."

"Why?"

"You're just so much like…someone I knew. I lost her and don't want to lose you as well." His wall pulled back up at the thought of the past. "Let me get you some water."

He walked out swiftly, needing to compose himself before facing her again.

_I cannot crack to her. I must keep distant._

He braced himself over the sink, just taking a moment to clear his head of her. They couldn't ever move on from where they were now, he couldn't even entertain the thought. It would just hurt him more later to say good – bye, however he had to do it.

He quickly filled a glass of water and returned to her. He kneeled in front of her again, placing the glass to her lips and lifting her head slightly to help her swallow.

"What happened, exactly?" Bella inquired her voice slightly back to normal.

"You tried to leave me." Beast explained briskly.

Bella was confused by his sudden change, but wouldn't comment and set him off.

"I'll have to run to the store. You need a proper bandage and lots of food. I don't want to leave you, especially while you're like this but considering you almost died and are certainly in no form to be standing, much less running away, I trust you will do as I say when I ask you not to leave this couch until I return?"

Bella nodded, slowly and unsure as to how her head would react. She stopped as she began feeling dizzy and looked up at the Beast.

The blood rushed from her face, leaving her paler than she had ever been.

"Beauty? Are you all right?" His eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed her hand, stroking the top with his calloused thumb.

"J – just a little dizzy." She murmured. He couldn't help but notice how small and fragile her hand was compared to his long, calloused fingers and strong hand.

"Will you be okay for a few hours alone?" He told himself to stop stroking her hand, but couldn't make his body listen.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll probably be quite boring company, anyways. Just napping the entire time." She smiled slightly, sleep beginning to close her eyes.

"And you swear not to leave me?"

"I swear, Beast. I will not leave."

He nodded, stroking the top of her hand once more before letting it drop.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Basic female necessities that I assume you would no longer have. I hope I don't have t- to explain…what I mean." She sighed, half asleep all ready.

He nodded again, knowing she wouldn't even see. "I'll be back in a few hours then."

He left the room and grabbed his coat to leave as sleep claimed his Beauty.

* * *

**Reviews...just make me feel good. Warm and tingly actually.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about all the weird looking chapters. The centerized and double lines...no idea what's up with it.**

**But you're all still amazing, either way.**

**Just a couple things (I know, again?):**

**I haven't started 14 yet. Sorry, but I've been trying to catch up with RL and I'll work on it just a bit.**

**Since I suddenly have an influx of readers, if any of you are interested I do have a twitter and I'm working on a blog. Those'll both be up on my page (well, I'll put the twitter up when I finish this, the blog might take a while). Until then, the fantastic Edwardville blog is up there. You should seriously go look at the awesomeness there. I'm somewhat in charge of guest author postings and we've got an awesome line up of authors and betas.**

**And MuseHere still is amazing.**

* * *

**•13•**

I slept. I slept and slept and slept in an endless cycle of utter blankness, bathroom, blankness, food, and more blankness. The cycle continued for days while I healed, slowly but surely according to Beast. And even though I despised the rate at which I healed and the constant pain I was in, it was almost a welcome change.

The Beast made sure my bed was as comfortable as possible. He didn't force me into the plain, scratchy dresses I had been handed the day of the incident. While in town, he had gotten me a silk nightgown to wear as I lay in bed all day, with a promise of several more once they were finished.

"After all I've done for you, the least I can do is keep you comfortable and provide you with good sleeping clothes after you heal." He would say every time I told him it wasn't necessary.

He was tender and caring with me, providing me with meals finer than anything I'd ever had at school, and spending all his time with me. He would read to me, or tell me some folklores he had learned in his childhood on the rare occasion I was awake and not eating or using the bathroom. He never said anything specifically about his childhood, just that his mother had told him the stories. Whenever his mother came up, he grew more distant and I quickly learned not to ask about her. She had done something or he had done something and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was.

I knew this wouldn't last. He was just sensitive after almost losing me and it would soon wear off, but I would certainly enjoy it while it lasted.

My favorite story he ever told was that of The Woman and The Devil.

"One night long ago, a young girl hurried home to get ready for the dance that night in Kingsville, Texas. The girl had even bought a sparkly red dress for the occasion, a dress she knew she looked amazing in.

"But when the girl got home, her mother told her she couldn't go. According to the preacher, the devil was going to be at the dance and the girl's mother would never cross the preacher. The girl nodded and pretended to agree she wouldn't go, but once she reached her room, she put on her dress and waited for her mother to be busy to sneak out.

"She scurried down to K.C. Hall, where the dance was being held, and as soon as she entered every eye was on her. All the boys wanted to dance with her and they even fought for the privilege. Then one very handsome young man approached her, his hair as black as his suit, and asked to dance with her. She quickly agreed and they headed off to the dance floor.

"She danced faster and better than she ever had been able to. Every man watched as she was spun like a professional across the floor in the stranger's arms. He spun her faster than she thought possible, her feet felt like they were on fire, and the floor seemed to be falling away. Dust began to rise from their fast pace, hiding the couple from the onlookers. As the dust settled, it was clear the girl was gone. She had danced with the Devil and would now suffer in hell for all she had done."

I loved the story. I couldn't even explain why for a while. It was just a random folk tale and yet I was fascinated by it. It wasn't until several days later when the Beast left to make us dinner and let me take a nap that I realized why the story intrigued me as much as it did.

The story reminded me of myself and where I was then. I was the girl that would disappear in the dust and wake up in hell and, no matter how kind he was now, the Beast would dance me all the way there.

**•~•**

After three weeks in bed, the Beast finally let me leave my room. It took many arguments and much pleading on my part, but in the end it was worth it. He wouldn't let me do much, making me rest after each trip up or down the stairs and limiting me to certain rooms, but I would live with it. It's not like I had much choice at this point.

On one of our afternoons in, I had been sitting in my room, watching snow fall on the grounds, amazed that it was already winter.

_What happened to the fall? Alice and Rose will be so upset that I won't be there for Christmas._

I briefly noted that this was the same window that I almost ended my life from, unintentionally though. It was the window I had tried to escape from, yet now I watched the world through it.

He knocked on the door and quickly opened it, not one that often respected the privacy of others.

"Beauty, good you're up. I was hoping to show you something." He smiled shyly at me, almost as if he was nervous.

I was confused as to what exactly he _could_ show me that was so exciting during winter in a castle, but simply slipped on my slippers and headed towards him. He stuck out an elbow and I gently laid my hand on it, knowing he would complain how likely it was I would fall if I didn't use him for support.

He led me towards the complete western end and then up a flight of stairs. He had me sit down on the top step for a moment after we finished climbing.

"Really, you're being absurd. I'm not an old woman." I sighed, sitting down on the stair obediently.

"I'm being cautious. You nearly died three weeks ago, I don't want you breaking again."

"Walking up stairs won't break me." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and extended his hand. "Then we shouldn't waste any time."

I took his hand and let him pull me up to stand. He led me up two more sets of stairs. At the top of the final step, a small landing led into a pair of intricately carved oak, double doors.

He placed one of his large hands over my eyes. "I want it to be a surprise." He whispered in my ear. I nodded to show I understood, and let him lead me to the door. I heard the creak as he pushed them both open, making sure at least one hand covered my eyes at all times.

His hands covered my eyes to make completely sure I couldn't see and after a moment, he nudged me to walk forward into whatever was behind the doors.

"You ready?" He murmured.

"Just let me see already, Beast." His hands fell from my face, allowing me to see the heaven he had taken me to.

It was as if the walls of the room were made of books. There was one small gap directly across from me where a giant window let all natural light seep through into the room. In one corner, a small fireplace had taken away a few shelves, yet it looked completely natural.

There was not one other gap in the rows and rows of books. I had never _seen_ so many in my life, hadn't known so many even existed. Thousands, upon thousands of books in all different sizes and languages. All at my fingertips.

I pulled my eyes from the walls long enough to notice a ladder propped against a shelf with wheels to be easily moved. Almost in the center of the room, though slightly closer to the fireplace, were two of the comfiest looking red chairs I had ever seen, a small circular table between them. A fire was lit in the little fireplace, and the room was shockingly bright from all of the whiteness several stories below.

"Beast, I…" I turned to him, saw the excited light in his eyes that had never been there before.

"I was hoping you would like it. I've heard you mumbling in your sleep about book characters and I figured you would love this place. It's not an easy commute, but the destination is worth it."

I took in the room again and sighed. "I probably can't even read half of these."

"I figured it wouldn't matter. This is where all the books you've read had been beforehand. I used to use this room all the time, but haven't much in the past few years. I figured you would rather spend your spare time here instead of in your bedroom. Consider this your library, to be used as you wish."

My breathing hitched as I thought of all these thousands of books, _mine_. Could I even dare to dream he was honest? I had always imagined a large library with Michael, but something like this had never even crossed my mind.

"Do you…like it?" His eyebrows had furrowed and I finally noticed the tears streaming down my face.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. T – thank you." I stammered quickly, not wanting him to revoke my gift for being ungrateful.

He grinned, a crooked grin that lifted one side of his mouth farther than the other.

"I'll be going downstairs for a few hours, seeing if there's anything we need for my next run to town. I thought you could spend the afternoon here instead of being locked up in your room." He bowed to me, something he'd never done before, and left me with the books.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of paper and ink and just…_books_. I grabbed a random one from the shelf, checked to make sure it was in English, and sat myself in one of the chairs. If he was going to give me this, I would enjoy every moment before he decided to take it away.

**•~•**

We were sitting in his library one night, him in his arm chair and me curled up on the couch. A fire crackled in the stone fireplace and I couldn't help but watch the flames dance for a while.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?" He murmured. I looked up and saw he was watching the fire as well. "Something about fire just draws people in." He sighed. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, and turned back to the book I had most recently grabbed from the library. Books had become my life since he had shown me the library. I found myself speeding through books within a day, always hungry for more. There always _was_ more, something that hadn't happened back at school. And while I preferred the overstuffed chairs of my new library, I knew I had to spend at least some time with him. He had given me the only thing I had ever wanted, my own library, and he wouldn't let me do any work anymore. I figured I should at least sit with him while I read at night, even though it was a small show of thanks.

He returned quickly, gently placing a mug of hot chocolate on the table next to me. He laid out some biscuits and his own cup of coffee on the main table in front of both our seats, and sat in his own chair.

I stared at the mug, filled with little marshmallows, and then looked at him.

"Why are you so good to me all of a sudden?" I inquired, wanting to know why he had changed so much.

"Is it so hard to believe I'm not completely cold hearted? You almost died and I was being unjustly cruel to you beforehand. You deserve much better treatment."

"But I'm your prisoner. You aren't supposed to treat me the way I deserve."

He growled softly. "Just let it go, Beauty."

"I just want to know why you're so…_exceptionally _kind now. My own parents aren't this kind to me." I stressed.

He stayed silent for a moment, drinking his coffee and watching the fire. Several minutes passed and he still said nothing.

"When the love of your life kills herself because of you, you don't exactly want anybody else you start to feel even slightly fond of to kill themselves because of you either. I wasn't able to save her, but I was able to save you. I didn't treat her properly, so I will treat you the right way." He was in a different place, a different time, as he spoke. But his words still struck me.

"Oh, Beast, I – "

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Beauty." He stood from his chair and left, leaving his coffee behind and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Reviews...well most of you will yell at me for 14 so I guess they scare me into writing more?**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, we're on to new chapters. Finally. To be honest, I started rewrites early because I could NOT for the life of me write this chapter. And I still really can't...so the next update could take another week. **

**Indies close tomorrow at noon (don't ask me what time zone) so go nominate for those (I'm fairly sure this story doesn't qualify, so don't bother). Blog and twitter on my page, but please tell me you're adding me if you add me on twitter. I've got my story idea that I'll be posting after this story's over and I've gotten back from vacation (so, second week of August). And if you really love me, go read Dismantle Repair. It needs love.**

**Tons of thanks to Musehere for betaing. **

* * *

**•14•**

"I want Bella back!" Alice huffed like a child, hitting her fists on the bed.

"We all do Alice, but don't act like a child. Bella's parents and Mr. Newton will be here any moment and they believe Bella's friends are perfect angels and model young ladies. So hush yourself!" Rosalie scolded.

"I don't care what they think of me. I. Want. Bella! It's almost Christmas and they still haven't found her. They found Lauren's body but they can't find Bella? Nobody really cares about that whore, but people do care about Bella. Mainly me!"

"You'll never see Bella again if you keep acting like this. When she gets back they'll never let her near you. As it is they'll probably marry her right away to protect her and try and save her reputation." She sighed.

"I want Bella." Alice's voice was wistful, remembering every Christmas she'd had with Bella and Rose. Bella always seemed to glow this time of year, her skin like the snow but her hair and eyes standing out. She was almost like Snow White in some ways. Since they were twelve, their parents stopped coming to visit them and it was just the three girls. She missed those days dearly.

The knock on the door echoed throughout the room and Rosalie stood quickly and scurried to answer it. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Mr. Newton." She curtsied her greeting and Alice followed in her footsteps.

"This is where Isabella sleeps?" Michael sneered. "It's…quaint."

"Oh Michael, it's a dorm room! Bella didn't have much choice in the place or quality…or anything really." Charlie laughed, patting his future son-in-law on the back.

"You could've done something to make it better, I'm sure." He sniffed in reply.

"Oh this isn't her actual dorm. She sleeps in a different room." Rosalie offered. Charlie grinned at him.

Renee blew into her handkerchief loudly and sobbed. "How can you two argue about Isabella's _dorm room _when she's _missing_? You horrid, horrid men!"

"Renee, please. There's only so much we can do and talking about anything else will bring us nowhere." Charlie took one of her hands and squeezed it, leading her to a chair. "Now sit, relax, and let us worry about things, hmm?"

Rosalie and Alice shared a look at the insanity now in their bedroom.

"Do you all have a place to stay? We would let you stay here but there's really not much room but I'm sure Ms. Cope has some dorms available. Many girls have been taken on vacation by their families." Rosalie tried to soothe the situation the way she'd been taught.

"Yes, she's given us rooms." Charlie replied briskly. "If you'll excuse us, I think I'll take my wife to get something to drink and calm her nerves. Michael, perhaps you could take the opportunity to learn more about your future wife?" Charlie laughed, guiding his wife to the door.

Michael grimaced at the suggestion, trying to play it off as a smile. As the door shut, he began glowering at the two girls.

"Listen, I know she's your best friend and all that other crap, but I don't give a damn about what she's like. I just want a picture, the more recent the better." He snarled at them.

"And why should we? So you can take care of yourself better at night?" Rose shot back snidely.

He slapped Rosee across the face, leaving a slight pink mark. "You're just another whore as far as I'm concerned, so don't cross me. I have no problem with hurting either one of you. Just get me the damned picture." He threatened.

Rosalie sat on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest and her right cheek pink. Alice scurried over to where their pictures were in neat little frames and plucked up the one they'd taken the weekend before Bella disappeared.

"I think you can figure out which one she is." Alice told Michael curtly, curling herself into a seat next to Rose. Alice reached for Rose's hand, taking it in her own.

Michael examined the picture, pursing his lips and cocking his head to the side. He nodded slowly to himself. "She'll be fun in bed. Feisty, I imagine. Pretty enough to parade around at events. She'll do well as my wife." He determined, smiling at the picture.

"You're using Bella as a _prop_?" Rose screeched. "Bella is not a doll to be used as you please. She is a wonderful woman who you should be _proud_ to call your wife. Not just because of how she looks, but because of her personality and her intelligence. You don't deserve her."

Alice tugged Rose's hand, silently trying to tell her to shut up.

Michael laughed at Rose's speech. "You think I bloody care about her 'personality' and 'intelligence'? She just needs to attend functions and make pretty children for me. Why should I care about the rest of it?"

Alice, a fire in her eyes as her patience snapped, opened her mouth to retort when the door opened.

"My wife's feeling much better now." Charlie beamed, setting Renee into a chair. Renee smiled, blowing her nose daintily. "All is well here, I assume?"

"Splendid. Isabella's friends are wonderful." Michael grinned and the girls smiled uneasily.

_Bella would have noticed something was off,_ Alice thought glumly. _The way Mike's acting…she always said she didn't like him._

"I'm glad you're all getting along swimmingly. I'm sure Bella would be ecstatic. She talks of nothing else but her friends when she writes." Renee offered, giving a small smile

"Bella's a better friend than we could have ever hoped for. She's a wonderful young lady and she'll make a perfect wife and mother." Rose volunteered.

"I'm glad you think so," Charlie's eyes gleamed as he thought about his daughter's future. "But I think we best be going, hmm? It was a long trip here and we'd best get sleep to begin working full out to get a plan together for Bella's search and rescue tomorrow."

Rose and Alice stood and curtsied, smiling as Bella's fiancé and parents left the room.

"Her mother is the only somewhat sane person out of the lot!" Alice exclaimed as the door click into place.

"Her father's dreadful and Michael's a horrendous bastard. I bet whoever took Bella would be a better husband than him." Rose spat angrily, storming back and forth across the room.

"Maybe she's better off where she is." Alice agreed.

"Maybe she shouldn't come home at all." Rose mused, slowing down. Rosalie stopped in front of Alice, biting her lip.

"I know that look. Rosalie, what on earth are you thinking?" Alice asked, jumping in excitement.

"What if we find Bella before anyone else does? We can see how she's been treated, then if she's in better care than Michael would give her, we tell them to run away together. If it's worse, we know where she is and can get reinforcements to bring her home." Rosalie proposed.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Alice squealed. "But…how do we find her?"

"Well we…I don't know." Rosalie huffed, flopping back onto the bed. "What do we do, Al?"

Alice sighed. "We wait."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, where's B/E? Why is this so short?**

**Read above.**

**Dear Beastward,**

**Hi. Remember me? The person that created you? Yeah, why did you run away from me? I miss you terribly and the readers do as well, I bet. They don't care much about Mike the Dick or Bella's insane parents and Rose and Alice aren't as awesometastic as you either. And you know the last chapter was Bella's perspective, so I'd like to do this next one in your perspective. We love you, Beastie. Please come home.**

**Love, Julie**

**Reviews might make Beastward come back to my brain. And I might let some of you share if you'd like.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey again. So, you know how I said updates would be more frequent? I might've been lying a bit. I kind of forgot about July Novel Writing Month which I'm signed up got and I have to write a 50K novel in a month. I actually lose a day because I leave for vacation on the 31st too. So...**

**I am plnning on having this story done before I leave for vacation, worry not. I'm also probably going to start updating on Mondays and Thursdays from now on. Though, maybe not this Monday because I'm updating today and that'd be a lot of work tonight/tomorrow morning. We'll see. I have plans for it though.**

**You'll also be happy with this chapter, somewhat. There's a flashback, it's a giant italics thing, you can't miss it. So enjoy. =]**

**The magical Musehere beta'd.**

* * *

He watched her as she ate her breakfast – some fruit he thought to buy at the grocery store that week. He sipped his coffee and smiled at her.

_She's so beautiful._

_I have to have her._

"Beast?" She had pushed away her plate and was observing him with her head tilted to the side. In the six weeks Bella had been there, he had learned this meant she was curious and confused.

"Yes, Beauty?" He grinned at her, trying to show nothing was wrong.

"Are you all right? You kind of…spaced out."

"I'm fine, really."

She pursed her lips at him, but nodded. "Do you think maybe we could play a little game today, Beast? It's a fun game and we're free to walk around while playing it."

"I suppose we could. What is the game called?" He stood, moving to her chair and helping her out.

"Twenty questions." She beamed, following him into his library. "Although, it rarely ever is just twenty questions. Basically one person asks a question, the other person answers and then asks the first person a question. It just goes back and forth like that until…there aren't any questions anymore."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as she sat daintily on the couch. "Any limits on the questions?"

"There are none." She smirked. "But you already said you'd play, so hush. I get the first question." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "How long have you lived here?"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Since I was born I suppose. What's your favorite color?"

She bit her lip in thought. She looked up and caught his eye and stared at him for a moment. "Emerald, I suppose. It changes fairly often though. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three." He was confused why she wanted to play this game to ask such silly questions, yet he wouldn't be the one to object to it. "What's your family like?"

"I live with just my parents. My father, Charlie, he's not one for emotions. He likes sports and isn't really suited for the station we're in. He'd do better if he was lower class. Renee is over the top. She's emotional and dramatic and a bit insane at times, really. But they love me and want the best for me. They've already set up my marriage. What was your family like?"

"My parents…my parents were very loving people. Esme and Carlisle. Esme used to live in your room when Carlisle was sick or away. She couldn't stand to be in their room if he wasn't there. That's why all those dresses were in there, I never got to moving them. They loved each other dearly. My father was a doctor at the hospital and my mother loved to decorate houses for her friends. They were both very loving, patient people. Very forgiving, too." He swallowed, repressing any specific memories of his past. "What's your fiancé like?"

"He's bland. He's at least twice my age. I don't want to marry him. What happened to your parents?"

He grimaced at the tiny question with so many answers. "They left. Do you think you'll be happy with him?"

She opened her mouth then paused. "I'll be…secure with him. When's the last time you talked to them?"

"The day they left." He swallowed again, tapping his fingers on the table next to him in agitation. "Could you ever love him?"

"Love has nothing to do with a marriage anymore. Surely you know that." She whispered. "Beast…what –" She bit her lip again, gnawing on it slightly. "What happened to you?"

He closed his eyes and turned away. "Nothing that should concern you. What are your friends like?"

She stood from her chair, moving to kneel in front of him. She took one of his hands, marveling at the size different. "Beast, I don't want to play anymore." She cupped his face in one hand, turning him to look at her. "Please tell me what happened. It'll be better for you to say something."

He shook his head at her. "I don't want to think about, Beauty. Just accept that."

"No. I don't accept that. You're better than that, I know you are. I won't judge you no matter what you say." She replied gently. She pushed a stray hair out of his eyes and waited for a response.

"I'm not telling you, Beauty. Not today." He replied curtly, standing and leaving the room. She stayed on the floor, kneeling in front of the chair, and watched him leave.

**•~•**

He locked the door behind him, not caring that Beauty didn't know where his room was anyway.

He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He tried closing the door on all the memories of his old life. His life before the incident. They were ready to burst, flood him with happiness and love. He didn't want that. He didn't deserve that.

Thinking about the past killed him. He only barely remembered his age and last name. Nothing else truly stuck but a vague outline of his parents. He had repressed his own name from the shame. He'd seen it too often in papers connected to-

He blocked it again, pushing harder against the door in his mind that so desperately wanted to open.

Despite his efforts, one memory slipped through. It was a simple picture in his mind, yet it sparked a full memory.

_The little bronze haired boy watched the girl with curiosity as she sat on the bench glumly._

_The girl was in a pink dress with flowers on it and he thought the girl looked very pretty in it. She had long strawberry blonde hair and sad blue eyes. She was pale, but a few freckles on her cheeks testified her love of being outside. She kicked her feet absentmindedly and stared at the other kids running around longingly._

_The boy picked up one of the dandelions scattered throughout the park and marched over towards the forlorn little girl._

_"Hi. You look sad." He stated, standing in front of her and casting her into a shadow._

_She lifted her eyes and looked at the boy. "My nanny said I couldn't play tag with the other kids. She said I'm above them and shouldn't play such games."_

_His eyebrows furrowed. "But…you're the same height as most of us, aren't you? And you're standing on the ground, right?" He gasped. "Or can you _fly_?" He asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet._

_The girl giggled. "I don't think I can fly. And I don't think I'm a giant either." She pursed her lips in thought and then shook her head. "No, I definitely can't fly." She hopped down from the bench and stuck out her hand. "I'm Tanya." She grinned._

_The boy grinned back and took her hand. He shook it briefly then let go. He looked down towards the ground, biting his lip and crossing one foot behind the other. He started spinning slightly in place as he offered out his flower shyly._

_"I picked it for you, Tanya." He muttered, blushing._

_The girl plucked it from his hands and laughed. The boy looked up at Tanya and watched as she placed the flower in her hair, just behind her ear. _

_"Come on, let's go play!" She squealed happily, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the other kids._

_That was the day he decided he would marry the pretty little Tanya Denali._

He groaned, hating the memory that came up.

_Of all the possibilities…_

He sighed, rolling onto his back.

He needed Beauty. Craved her, really. And she wanted to know more about him. But he couldn't give her anymore or he'd get too attached and his plan would fail. He couldn't very well take her and kill her if there was any sort of bond for her. The soft spot, the feelings, were too much as it was. He had to put up a wall against her or lose himself to another pretty, young girl. And the girl would leave again.

And he never would have his happily ever after.

He moaned, the agony from the memory coursing through his veins. He wanted to get away from it all, make the pain go away. The never ending pain that just didn't leave him. The _guilt_.

Rolling back over to his stomach, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

But before he could do anything, he let himself cry. His body heaved with every sob. He let himself moan and cry. He let himself mourn.

* * *

**Surprise? I promise everything will be explained in time.**

**I'd also like to say, FYI, you're all phenomenal. I found out that somebody actually got their boyfriend to read this. I'm in shock and awe of you amazing people. I also think I'm going to try to reply to reviews this chapter, answer questions and what not.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I debated posting this. I DID just update yesterday, but I also said Mondays/Thursdays from now on. But this isn't beta'd but I adore this chapter. Very confusing. My love of this chapter conquered.**

**But the next update will be Thursday. I've already begun work on it. Really excited for this chapter as well. I AM sad to say though that I think there are between 3 and 5 chapters left. I'm not sure exactly, but 4 seems to stick out, so I'm betting with 4. **

**I'd like to say as an FYI, breaking 500 reviews by the end of this story would make my life more than having a guy reading this. Swear on my life, it would. It might make me write an outtake. Just saying.**

* * *

**•16•**

Through out the night, all I could hear was Beast. He was moaning and sobbing and I felt my heart ache with every sound he made. I wanted to find his room and go soothe him into a restful sleep, but I knew he didn't want that. He didn't want to be around me right now.

I burrowed farther into my bed, trying to sleep with no success. His reluctance to speak, and now his pain, was killing me. I felt horrible for doing this to him, making him think about whatever hurt him. I had simply wanted to understand him more.

Surely Beast wasn't always like this. He must've been a wonderful person before his parents left.

But what could he have done that his parents, who seemed like wonderful people, would leave him? What could be so horrible for them to leave their own home?

I sighed and bit my lip. Every fiber in my being wanted to go find his room and help him get through whatever plagued him, yet I knew I couldn't. It would be wrong to bug him when I'm not wanted and he was mentally unstable at the moment. Who knows what he would do if I just showed up in his room.

_But he needs somebody._

His parents. Not me. Or maybe he needs whoever it was that left him. What good would I be to him now?

_But maybe he does need you._

"No he doesn't." I whispered into the darkness.

I curled myself into a ball, tucking the sheets closely around me, and closed my eyes. Slowly, so very slowly, I drifted to sleep.

**•~•**

I woke as my door was slammed open. Beast stood in the door way, a candle in one hand and his eyes wide. His hair stuck up more than normal and his gaze shifted around the room wildly.

"Beast?" I inquired groggily, slightly scared of his behavior. Something was off, that much I was sure.

His frantic gaze landed on me, his body sagging with relief. "You're still here." He stated.

"Of course I am. Thinks didn't exactly go well last time I tried to leave."

He nodded to himself, muttering something.

"Beast, are you alright? You're acting…a bit like a lunatic." I asked cautiously.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I had a bad dream." He said simply. He hissed and dropped his candle to the ground. "Fucking hell."

I stood and went over to him. "Go sit, I'll take care of this." I grabbed his uninjured hand and pulled him towards my bed. He came willingly, staring at his burned hand with wonder.

He sat while I lit the candle by my bed and picked up his dropped candle. As I bent over, he blurted out, "My fiancée killed herself because she thought I was smothering her. Do I smother you? Is that why you jumped?"

I stood up slowly and turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you about how I lost the love of my life the same way I almost lost you. She was my fiancée. We were set to marry a week later and she jumped out her bedroom window. None of us knew until the next morning when the gardener came running in screaming about how the future mistress was dead outside.

"I tore apart the castle that day. I knocked over and broke anything I could get my hands on. I didn't eat for a week. My parents left because they couldn't be around me anymore. The staff quit, afraid I would lose my temper and hurt them. And my fiancée…my fiancée was still dead. Nothing could change that.

"The thoughts of her, of the life I should've had, plagued me constantly. I couldn't get away from them. I couldn't be _numb_. Then I went into the woods one day and killed a little squirrel. An innocent, little squirrel that had done nothing to me. The guilt started to numb me. The thrill from chasing the squirrel made me feel alive and then I had that wonderful numbness. I wanted more.

"I decided to go to a whore house one night. I found a girl, took her back here, had my way with her, then killed her. The thrill was more exciting, more fulfilling. She hadn't known it was coming. Then I was numb for weeks with the guilt and the pain. I tortured myself thinking about how she looked and how she sounded. I stopped eating food. I'd drink wine and that was it. I started hiding the women once they died, see if I could find them once the first wave of emptiness wore off. A demented game of hide and seek.

"I've been playing this game for three years. You were just supposed to be another victim. Another way to be numb. But you're not. I've gotten too attached and I can't kill you. You're making me feel alive again, making me think about everything I tried to put past me. You make me…feel something. I don't even know what it is, but it won't go away." He looked up at me, imploring me to forgive him and understand what he'd done.

"Beast…I-"

"Edward." He interrupted. "My name is Edward."

I stared at him, letting all the new information sink in. What could I say?

"Beauty, please say something. Tell me you understand. Tell me you can forgive me." He took my hand, holding it between his own.

"You killed my roommate. And her best friend." I replied meekly.

"And the guilt has killed me. The guilt gets worse and worse every day. It's destroying me, Beauty. But I think it would all be better if you could just tell me you forgive me. I'm a monster and I know it, but I think you can help me." He pleaded.

I sat next to him on the bed and bit my lip. "How do you know she killed herself? How do you know it was because of you?" I murmured, looking away.

"She left a note. I still have it, actually. It's in the drawer of my nightstand in my room. I leave it there as a reminder to myself. On nights when I feel nostalgic, I'll even put it under my pillow. It keeps me from thinking I'm a normal person." He shrugged, acting as if we were discussing the weather.

"What did the note say?"

"That I didn't leave her alone. She was sick of me and how I always paid her attention and loved her. I was always with her and talking to her and giving her presents. I was overprotective. She wanted out but knew it wasn't possible. She still loved me as well, so she didn't want to marry another. So she killed herself."

"Oh." I couldn't think of what else to say. He had just told me everything about his past that haunted him and asked for my forgiveness. Even though he meant to kill me.

"Beauty, Bella, please." He begged, trying to turn my head so I looked into his eyes.

"Edward…I think it's time for me to go home."

* * *

**See ya Thursday. *evilgrin***


	18. Chapter 17

**It IS technically Thursday on the East Coast. But really, I kind of feel like waking up and finding an inbox full of e-mails in the morning. It's just not as impressive when you check your inbox every five minutes and have three e-mails each time. I enjoy the full shock effect.**

**This chapter has been ready since...Tuesday? And Chapter 18's nowhere close. My bad? My writing mojo's gone. This makes me sad.**

**Musehere beta'd. It's too late/early to be more creative.**

* * *

**•17•**

"Home? As in…you want to leave me?" He sat there, stumped. He spilled his heart out to her and she tells him she wants to leave?

"It's not you, B – Edward. But I have friends and a family and a fiancé. I can't leave them forever. It's been so long and they're probably so worried. Christmas is in just a few days and the wedding is set for Valentine's Day. I need to go home." She explained glumly.

"This is your home. You're happy here and you don't have to be with that man and I'm here. I need you here, Beauty." He took her other hand, holding both of them in his. He wanted to pull her into his lap and never let her go, but knew she would be angry with him if he tried.

She smiled sadly. "You don't need me, Edward. And I am happy here now, though I miss being able to go out and be in nature or shop. I don't really want to marry Michael, but what other choice do I have? He's willing to have me and if I stay here, who will want a girl covered in a scandal like this?"

"You could just stay here forever." He grumbled. "You said yourself you're happy here. You could stay here and remodel the rooms and make a garden to your taste. You can go out and buy as many new things as you want."

"That's what a wife does. I'm not your wife." She sighed. "It seems your heart will always belong to your fiancé."

"No, it doesn't." He growled and stood, pacing the room. "You could be my wife. It will take time for us to grow closer but we could get married. All of this could be yours. We could tell your parents and mine might come back. I don't love you yet, but I need you."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Edward, don't be ridiculous. You don't want me for a wife. And you don't need me."

"But I _do_ need you, Bella." He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know why or what the fuck it is, but I fucking _need_ you. I need you to be happy and healthy and _here_ with me. Because I'm too fucking selfish to let you go and be happy elsewhere. And because I don't think you fucking _could_ be happy elsewhere."

Bella gasped and put a hand to her heart. "I - I think you're just tired. And you're probably lonely, I'm your first real company in years. That's all it is. Maybe you should just go to bed, in the morning you'll see you're just being ridiculous. Sleep would benefit us both right now."

"I – " He paused, knowing arguments would be useless now. "Just…promise me you'll stay the night?"

She nodded. "I won't just leave, Edward. I won't do that to you."

He hesitated before asking, "Will you stay until Christmas? I do have a few gifts for you and it would be the best Christmas present of all for you to return to your family, wouldn't it?"

"But we leave at noon on Christmas? You'll take me close to the school and I can walk the rest of the way and you won't try to keep me here?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I promise if you do." He agreed.

"Then I promise to stay until Christmas. Though I feel bad I have nothing to give you and I'll be leaving you alone." She muttered.

"I promise to drive you close to the school and let you go. And your company for the past six weeks is enough of a present. I will miss you though." He admitted.

"I will too." She swallowed thickly.

Edward stood and went towards the door.

"Edward?" She called just as he was about to leave. "What was her name?"

He watched her for a moment curiously. Then his gaze grew cold as he muttered, "Tanya Denali," and closed the door behind him.

**•~•**

He sat in his chair and stared at the fire. A half empty bottle of brandy was perched on the table next to him. His thoughts consumed him.

Why did he need her so much? Was she right? Did he just miss the companionship of others that went beyond sex? Did he care for her? Did he love her?

He pulled out one memory, just one important one, that he had managed to keep locked up in his head. The memory of what love felt like. The all encompassing passion he felt and the need and desire to be with her constantly. The feeling that made him put her on a pedestal and ravish her, spoil her. He felt all that with Tanya.

Yet…it was more intense now.

Did he love Bella? The little fiery girl who was so intelligent and witty and funny? The girl that brought him back to life?

_Yes, you dimwit. This is what true love feels like._

He snorted at the thought of true love. Why would she leave him if they were meant to be together? Surely she would feel it to. No, he was just hopelessly and unrequitedly in love with her.

_If you love her, why let her leave?_

Because he loved her. He wanted her happy and if she wanted to leave to be happy, then she would leave to be happy. There was nothing he could do to stop that.

What would he do without her? Try to repent? Find his parents? Save her?

_Save her from what?_

He decided to learn more about Bella's parents, as well as find out who her fiancé was so he could investigate him as well. If he knew her fiancé and knew he was an ass, he'd have a reason to go back and save her.

Granted, he'd probably be arrested when he got there for kidnapping and murder, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He'd have to save his Bella somehow. He wouldn't just leave her there because he needed her.

Because he loved her.

But would she want him? Would she really want him in her life forever? After all he'd done to her? Why would she want him?

He picked up his bottle of brandy and put it to his lips. He paused and threw it into the fire. He watched the flames explode, trying to burst out of the fireplace.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

* * *

**I know, it's short. I'm writing three things right now and I know the next chapters will be longer. I'm also fairly sure there will be 21 total. Not definite, but I think. Maybe 22. Most likely 21.**

**But you're all epically amazing. I'll update Monday, no matter what.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I have several things to say about this chapter:**

**1] I hated this chapter because it wouldn't leave me alone. And I'm very mad at Bella for not letting me accomplish what I wanted to with this chapter. Fortunately for YOU, this means there will be an extra chapter. **

**2] I do love the ending. And it really did have to be left there. Sorry.**

**3] I've been debating boosting this story up to rated M and I've decided I will. Figured I should mention it.**

**4] BohemianBuffalo, who betas my other story and is an amazing writer, beta'd this chapter because MuseHere is on vacation and I don't want to be all bitchy and bug her too much. But once I get it back from here if there's any changes I'll put that up too.**

* * *

**•18•**

I woke the next morning with a horrible headache as I recalled the nightmare I'd had before. Edward had spilled out his feelings and wanted me to stay. And I agreed to stay until Christmas. Then I would willingly go back home and marry Mike and live the cookie cutter life I despised because it was what was expected of me.

Then I realized it wasn't a nightmare.

I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping to make sense of my thoughts.

"Good morning." Beast greeted, grinning as he put some French toast on my plate.

"Morning. That was...very kind of you. To make breakfast, I mean." I smiled shyly back. He pulled out my chair, holding my hand as I sat down. "You know, I had the strangest dream last night," He sat down on his chair, raising an eyebrow as he began eating. "You came into my room and told me all about your fiancée committing suicide and your parents leaving. Then you told me your name was Edward and that you needed me to stay. I even agreed to stay until Christmas. And you told me you'd killed people and your fiancée was the famous heiress that committed suicide, Tanya Denali. Isn't that ridiculous?" I laughed.

His face fell as he watched me. "Why is it so ridiculous, Bella?" He sounded honestly confused and somewhat hurt.

"Because…did you just call me Bella?" I slumped back in my chair, the dream and his behavior exhausting me further.

"Yes, I did. And I want to know why that's so ridiculous." He was growing angrier with every word I said and I was somewhat frightened.

"Beast…you don't need me that much nor would you willingly let me go. I know this. And you aren't a serial killer, it was just Jessica and Lauren…right? And surely you're not _the_ Edward Cullen who was to marry Tanya. It's just not possible. You're…you're _Beast_." Why would he play with me like this?

"I believe I told you last night that my name _is_ Edward and I _was _to marry Tanya Denali and I _do_ need you." He replied curtly, setting his fork down. "We went over all of this last night, Bella. It wasn't a dream. And in three days time, I will drive you close to the school and we shall say goodbye."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense. Tanya Denali committed suicide because she didn't want to be married? She wouldn't have agreed to a proposal if she didn't want to be married."

"Or unless her family was going broke and a rich man loved her." He corrected softly.

"But Edward Cullen…he was a complete playboy, but he was harmless. And he was a protégé that his family adored. Emmett and Jasper always said how wonderful he was and that he had to go away after Tanya died." He couldn't be Edward. There was no possibility.

"You know Em and Jasper?" His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think I ever met you."

"They're…they're my best friend's beaus. They plan to marry someday." I stated hesitantly, unsure why it mattered.

He chuckled darkly to himself. "Of course. If I had only listened to my parents when they said I was too young to marry and should've waited, none of this would've happened and I could've had you to myself publicly."

"Beast, please. You're scaring me." Was he delusional? How had I not noticed? Of course he was odd, but he always seemed at least sane.

"My name _is_ Edward, Bella. And I was as the gossip said I was. Tanya's death did cause me to retreat and then…do all I have done. I know you'll never forgive me for what I've done in the past, and in three days you'll never have to see me again." He stood from his chair, nodded his head in my direction, and left the room.

I sat in the chair, glaring at the rapidly cooling food on my plate.

What the hell was going on? Was he insane? Was _I_? Could my Beast really be Edward Cullen?

_Your parents certainly wouldn't mind the match. Far better than Newton._

I hushed the voice in the back of my head. I could never be with him like that, no matter what. After all he'd done, after all that had happened, I could never have him. And surely his confession that he needed me was just because he needed companionship. He didn't actually need _me_.

I bit my lip, chewing on it slightly. He had never seemed insane before. And he didn't seem too delusional. Maybe he had a dream last night and thought it was reality. Or maybe it was reality.

_He's not Edward Cullen._

Now that I thought more about it, Beast _did_ look like Edward. The playboy ways fit in with his current behavior too. And if he was so used to getting anything he wanted, dealing with me as a captive probably pushed his buttons until he lashed out at me.

I also knew Edward Cullen had anger management issues. My mother and her friends had often gossiped about his behavior at so-and-so's ball when I was younger. What else could I do but listen in as I sat and watched the boys play soccer? Our mother's wouldn't have us dirtying our dresses in front of their friends.

Every girl still new the dangers of Edward Cullen, was warned by friends to stay away and by mothers that wanted the match. Pictures were still shown so we knew to be wary of the man, yet hope he would choose us. We learned that, besides his anger and inability to be monogamous, he was a perfect match. In our world, those tiny details didn't matter and everyone expected he would reemerge eventually and continue on as he was.

But I still refused to believe Edward Cullen kidnapped me, thought he wanted me, and lived in this castle alone and closed off from the world. It made no sense to me.

_Your parents will be ecstatic. The McDonald twins weren't kidnapped by Edward Cullen._

I rolled my eyes at myself. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table and putting my head in my hands. At a time like this, proper manners were the last thing on my mind.

I rubbed my face in my hands, trying to make it all go away. As I lifted my head again, I noticed a small piece of paper tucked under Beast's plate.

Cautiously, I reached out for the paper. Once I was sure he wasn't coming back, I snatched up the paper quickly, moving it under the table so he wouldn't see it if he walked in. At the top of the paper, there were a bunch of scribbles, lines, and X's. On the very bottom in a cramped, yet elegant, script, a small note was written.

_Bella,_

_I don't know…no I…One could say…_

_Look, I'm no good with words. The simple truth is that I love you._

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

**Again, very short and I'm SO sorry about this. But Bohemian and I agreed that Christmas would be better for a seperate chapter. And Bella doesn't want to discuss Christmas, so you can yell at her for that.**

**I'll try to keep the rest of this short:**

**ShellsBells(Shelly) and I are now doing a weekly fic rec over on Edwardville(link on profile) every Sunday. Yesterday we reviewed The Bless and the Curse and I've already picked and read the story for this weekend. You'll probably enjoy both since you're reading this.**

**Just because it's likely I'll forget this in the rest of my updates, Christina aka tby789 or author of The Office will be writing a blog for us sometime next week on Edwardville. We've got a list of amazing authors blogging and we've already had a bunch of awesome authors (including BohemianBuffalo) do blogs for us. There's a list with the schedule floating around somewhere.**

**And finally, my other story Dismantle Repair has been nominated for the Cliffhanger Award in the Shimmer Awards. I'm going up against some other fic that has over 200 reviews and is complete over on Twilighted. And DR only has 3 chapters (I'll be fixing that soon). But if you read that story, figured I should let you know. I'll be putting the link on my profile for that site, which I think it still taking nominations.**

**That's all I got, folks. I'll update again on Thursday. **


	20. Chapter 19

**It's technically still Thursday. And if it's not...then blame the internet for sending e-mails between my Beta and I slowly. But this is a long-er chapter. So yay.**

**This story was also nominated in the Twilight All Human Awards awards thing. I'll put a link up on my profile and many, many thanks to whoever nominated me. ****And go vote in the Indies! Because it's a nice think to do.**

**I also changed the story rating to M. But no, there is no B/E sexxin' in the rest of the story. I forgot to put it in the chapter when I first posted Monday, but I've edited it in.**

**And many, many thanks to BohemianBuffalo for betaing, even though it is almost 4 am where you are.**

**OH, and this chapter switches to BPOV at the first little squiggly thing.**

* * *

**•19•**

Edward ran a hand through his hair, pouting in his chair as he stared at the contents in the black velvet box.

_Would she accept them?_

Christmas morning had come sooner than he had wanted, blowing in with a soft sprinkling of snow that was still falling. He cursed Christmas and all of its holiday cheer. The only thing he wanted this year was Bella, and yet today he would say goodbye.

He sighed, snapping the box closed. Bella had barely said more than five words to him at a time since the night he told her everything. He had meant to tell Bella he loved her that morning, until she tried to play off what he said was a dream. And when he realized he'd left the note and returned to apologize to her, she seemed distant and off. She always seemed to be in a different place, thinking about something else. He worried about her behavior, but said nothing.

_You really should tell her before she leaves._

He should, but he couldn't. He thought about it all through the night after telling her everything. In his eyes, her forgiveness would redeem him. But he just couldn't tell her.

As he heard her soft footsteps above him, he cursed his luck yet again. He had spent as much time as he could digging for anything about Michael Newton, knowing the name was familiar. Yet he found nothing. Nothing to keep her from leaving. Nothing to keep her from marrying someone else. The very thought of his Bella in a white dress walking to another man caused his blood to boil. She was his, society be damned, and that was all that mattered to him.

He tried to calm his thoughts as he heard the muffled pattering on the stairs. He could picture her peeking into the dining room and the kitchen for him, the image bringing a smile to his face.

"Be – Edward, are you in here?" She stumbled over her own words, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, yes. Now, come sit with me," he beckoned, rearranging the gifts on the table. She moved around in front of him, sitting gracefully on the couch. "Did I buy you that dress?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the bland, unfamiliar garment.

"No, this was … this is what I came here in. I thought it might be hard to explain why I had such a wonderful gown on if I'd been kidnapped," she explained sheepishly.

He nodded his head, realizing she was right. "In just three hours, you'll be back at home. How do you feel?" he questioned politely, dreading the answer.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "Nothing can ever be normal again, nobody will leave me alone. Lord even knows if I still have a fiancé to return to."

"You'll do fine, Bella. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think." He attempted to soothe her. She smiled feebly back at him, playing with a lose string on the couch. "Well, I do have a few little things for you."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "I didn't think you were serious about that," she scolded. "I can't take anything from you; it wouldn't be right. I have nothing to give back, anyway."

_You have plenty you could give back, but I can't do that to you._

"It doesn't matter. I want you to take them. It's not like anybody else will ever have them," he justified, picking up the smallest box. "Take them."

"Be … _Edward_," she huffed. "Really, I can't."

"Please, Bella? It would make me very happy," he coaxed carefully.

She sighed and nodded, extending a hand to take the box. "There's not a ring in here, right?" she gave him a warning glance, her hands poised to open it.

"I swear to you, there are no rings in any of these boxes." He held his hands up in the air, proving he wasn't guilty.

She laughed softly before opening the box. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. Her gaze moved from Edward to the box in disbelief. "You couldn't have. This is too much, especially if you have other—"

"It's nothing. None of what I bought you has set me back." He waved a hand, dismissing her statement. "I was hoping you could wear them today. It would let them know that you've been treated well."

She bit her lip, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "I supposed could." She picked up the simple tear shaped emerald earrings and put them in the proper holes.

He handed her the long thin box, a matching golden bracelet with a single emerald tear drop charm attached.

She shook her head. "This is just ridiculous now," she told him. He simply grinned back. "The last box is the necklace, hmm?" He nodded.

"It's a set and I thought you would like it. Do you?" he asked shyly.

"I love it. They're truly magnificent." She smiled at him. He helped her clasp on the bracelet, then took out the necklace and placed it on her as well.

"Promise me you'll never get rid of them," he requested, holding her tiny hands in his.

"I won't," she vowed. They stared at each other for a moment, just drinking in the other's features. Bella blinked and turned away, pulling her hands into her lap. "We should probably get going, huh?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "I suppose so. Do you have everything ready?"

She didn't meet his gaze as she explained, "I'm leaving everything here. I do have to walk and I really can't explain why I left with nothing, yet I came back with a trunk full of treasures. And it would easily trace back to you."

He exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_God damn it. What am I supposed to do with a bunch of dresses?_

"You're right, you're right. How about you head out to the car? I'll be there shortly," he suggested, needing a moment to himself.

Bella stood quickly and went to leave the room, but hesitated next to his chair. Cautiously, she leaned down and kissed his curls before scurrying out of the room.

Unwillingly, Edward began beaming at the empty fireplace.

_She kissed me._

It didn't matter to him that she kissed the top of his head like any mother would to their child. She still kissed him, willingly.

He left the room, grinning like a fool and a spring in his step. He hummed a song he remembered learning on the piano when he was younger and left his door unlocked, not caring what could happen while he was gone.

_I can still find a way. There has to be a way._

**•~•**

I trudged carefully through the snow, rapidly deepening as time went by.

_You're going to have such a cold after this._

I bit my lip, tempted to take a minute and stop, but knowing the movement kept me warm. My skirts were ruined and my hair was a frizzy mess and I was still so far away from the school. The temptation of a warm fire and food buzzed in my mind, making me move faster. Despite everything, I couldn't get the end of my time with Edward out of my head.

The ride had mostly been quiet, neither of us sure what to say as a piano played softly in the background. It was hard to imagine that I was leaving Edward, never to see him again. The idea of it was surreal to me, after spending so much time with him, just us.

Since I tried to run away, Edward had become a different person; loving, nurturing, and passionate. And no matter what I did, I couldn't help but have some feelings for him. We were so similar and he was just wonderful to me. I didn't think I could ever fully love him or forgive him for all he'd done, but knowing why he did it helped me slightly.

As the car stalled at the end of our trip and I waited for him to speak, I thought I could prepare myself for whatever he would say. I was sure I could.

Yet I couldn't.

_"Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella. Telling you I don't want you to leave is pointless now, isn't it?" he chuckled to himself. "I'm sure you've noticed how I feel about you, Bella, and if it isn't abundantly clear, then I will tell you now that I love you. I need you and I crave you every moment you're away from me. But I certainly won't stop you from leaving and being happy with Mr. Newton._

_ "I'm glad I met you, Bella. I've seen that life isn't as horrible as I thought and that Tanya was … just a fleeting crush. It makes me feel all the more horrible for causing her death when I didn't love her, and the guilt will always destroy me, but I can't change anything now. All the destruction I've caused, and the damage I've done is irreversible, and I know that. But because of you, I wish it was. So, so badly._

_ "I'm a monster, and I know this. I did what I did simply to feel alive and then make it all go away for a little while. The high from drugs people used in the past, I'd assume. But you, you can make me feel alive just by talking to me and arguing. Just by knowing you _exist,_ I feel almost humane. I know I never truly will be, another reason why you can't stay, but it's a pleasant thought for me._

_ "But, I love you, Bella. I always will and there will never be another," he finished, kissing my forehead boldly._

_ I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Goodbyes had always caused me pain, and this one was no different._

_ I didn't know what to say. What does one say to a speech like that? Were words possible? So I said the only thing I could._

_ "I know." I kissed his cheek and opened the car, leaving the door open. "Goodbye, Mr. Cullen." Distance. That was what I needed. Lots and lots of distance._

_ He nodded his head curtly, realizing what I needed. "Miss Swan." I slammed the door shut and watched him drive away._

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts out. I did the right thing, I know I did.

**•~•**

It seemed like weeks had gone by before I finally knocked on the door of the school. One of Ms. Cope's henchwomen answered, taken aback by my ghastly appearance.

"Who on Earth are you?" she clucked, pulling me inside to dry me off.

"I… I…" My teeth chattered and my body ached from the cold and pain. Simply stating my name was a task too great for me to accomplish.

"You must be a student if you have that uniform. Come, come, we must get you to the Hall. Everyone's there now, including Ms. Cope. She'll know what to do," the woman mused, shuffling her feet quickly and dragging me along.

"C – c – c –"

"Cold, dear? We'll fix that, I promise." The woman smiled kindly and I wished I had bothered to learn all the names of the workers here.

The woman forced open the doors, the familiar creak of the hinges sounding foreign to me now. His doors always opened quietly.

A few heads turned towards the entrance, befuddled expressions clouding their faces. By the time we were halfway down the hall, a steady murmur spread like wildfire through the room. All eyes followed me as we progressed quickly to the head table.

"Mistress, this young lady came to the door. She's wearing a uniform, but for the life of me, I don't recognize her. I thought you could take care of this better than I could," the woman spouted loudly as we neared the table.

"It can't be. It simply can't be," Ms. Cope murmured, taking in my appearance. "Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**It's not really a cliffie since you kind of already KNEW it was Bella, but I'm so exhausted and I wrote pretty much this entire chapter plus 3 thousand words of my novel in the course of 4 or so hours. I like my fingers attached to my hand, so the major part I really want to write will have to wait until next chapter.**

**And as of now, there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue and possibly an alternate ending. I'm having issues with deciding between two endings. One ending would make you guys happy, the other would make me feel less like a shitty person. **

**But, yeah, we'll see. **

**If you love me, you'll review. Because I'm feeling quite bleh lately. And bleh Julie has a hard time writing. And I will reply to my reviews this chapter. I had no wit/snark/whatever to spare for reviews, and couldn't even THINK of a way to reply. Sorry. But that won't happen again.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I know. It's late. But honestly, I really want this fic to be over with. I've finally gotten REALLY into my novel, so I just want to dedicate all my time to it. Plus, Sunday I got a new laptop and then yesterday I just COULDN'T write. Weird, I know. But it's just over two thousand words.**

**Muchas gracias to BohemianBuffalo, aka my beta.**

**OH, and this chapter switches to EPOV at the first little squiggly thing, then back to BPOV.**

* * *

**•20•**

"Bella!" Two figures popped up from a random table, one short with black hair, and the other tall with blonde hair. They began running towards me, grinning like fools.

"Ladies. Remember yourselves," Ms. Cope scolded. Rose and Alice froze in place, sheepishly looking towards the ground.

"Sorry, Ms. Cope," Rose murmured, and pulled Alice back to her seat. They sat completely straight, on the edges of their chairs waiting for me to go past them to latch onto me.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I believe Isabella needs some tending to." Ms. Cope nodded her head to the general room and swept down to where I was, leading me back towards the doors, Rosalie and Alice quickly following behind us.

She led me up the stairs to my room, instructing me to change quickly so she could take me to see my family.

"My family? What do you mean?" They never came for holidays. My parents would send me a few gifts and a card for Christmas, but nothing more.

"They came to help find you. And be sure to dress nicely. Your parents aren't the only ones here for you," she advised before shutting the door.

I dressed quickly, putting on my best. I opened the door and smiled at Rose and Alice.

"Ms. Cope headed upstairs to alert your parents." Alice smiled.

"Michael came to help out as well. He's waiting with them." Rose grimaced. I furrowed my eyebrows, but they just linked elbows with me, making sure I was in the middle.

"Why the face? I know I've said I dislike the man, but you two always did," I inquired, trying to read their faces.

"We've changed our minds." Alice quipped. "But, how about we just forget that? You look wonderful after all that happened to you. Was it horrendous?"

"No, my captor was cruel at first, but he became very sweet. I suppose I can see why he was the way he was though," I mused, feeling my face turn a bit pink. "He told me a lot about himself and he wasn't nearly as bad as one would think. And he's changed a lot. He was good to me after the first few days."

"You might as well go back to him," Rosalie murmured. I snapped my head towards her, but she looked away.

"What is wrong with you two today, hmm? I'm back. I've been gone for almost two months and could've been dead for all you two know. Why can't you at least try to be happy for me?" I demanded, not caring that I sounded like a spoiled brat.

Alice sighed and opened her mouth to explain before shaking her head and smiling. "Mr. Newton. How kind of you to come greet Bella out here. Isn't that wonderful of him, Rose?"

I looked up and saw Alice was right. My fiancé stood in front of me in a hideous red and green suit. He bowed, causing me to curtsy in return.

"It's truly wonderful," Rose forced out through her false smile.

"Ms. Swan, it's truly wonderful to see you. I thought I would have to find another beautiful girl to marry." He smiled, grabbing at my hand. He put his mouth on it in what I guessed was meant to be a kiss, but seemed more like what a dog does to a new toy. I yanked my hand back, wiping it on the skirts of my dress.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Mr. Newton. Maybe we should head in to see my parents? I wouldn't want to keep them any longer," I suggested, offering him a small smile.

He nodded, extending an arm for me to take. Hesitantly, I rested my hand lightly on his elbow and let him lead me to my parent's room, Rosalie and Alice whispering to each other as they followed.

"Your parents have been very worried as well, Ms. Swan," he told me, opening the door and letting me go through first.

"Isabella!" my mother exclaimed, standing quickly and rushing over to me. She fussed for a moment, flattening my hair and checking my dress for any wrinkles, before pulling me into a hug. A few seconds later she pulled back again, examining me some more. "You look beautiful." She sighed happily.

"Good to see you're well," my father greeted, grinning beneath his graying mustache. "We had hoped we could get you back soon."

"Oh, and such wonderful timing. Now we can have the wedding on New Year's Eve! Exactly at twelve-oh-one the ceremony will end. It'll be such a beautiful wedding and you can probably have it here," my mother cooed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"New Year's Eve? Mother that's only six days away. Surely nothing is ready by now." I couldn't get married in less than a week. I couldn't get _married_. I was only seventeen and I had only just returned. I didn't even like the man.

"Well, we've had your dress for a while, the fitting was just before you came here and it shouldn't need many alterations. They have chefs here and certainly the room. Invites are simply a few letters away. Nobody lives far enough that they can't get it, reply, and be here in time. And then what else needs to be done? I'm sure Mr. Newton has a suit and the rings just need to be picked up from home," my mother prattled off.

"But I … I just got back. I need more time than that," I argued, desperate at that point.

"Now, Isabella, you will have a wonderful wedding in six days and then you will go on your honeymoon," my father admonished. "You should be happy. After you get married you can forget all about the past few months. And preparing for a wedding will do plenty to keep your mind off of it."

"I … I … yes, alright then. I'll be married in six days." I forced a smile and excused myself, not wanting them to see my tears.

_Edward said everything would be okay. Why did he lie to me?_

**•~•**

He was halfway home and couldn't stop growling at himself. He also had to constantly fight the urge to hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

_Why did you let her go?_

His mind raced as he attempted to figure out why the name Newton sounded so familiar to him. He knew this. He _had_ to know this. He had to get his Bella back.

_Newton. Newton. Newton. Michael Newton. Michael Newton. Tanya. Tanya's cousin. Irina. Irina Denali and Michael Newton._

Something in his brain clicked together as he remembered where he knew Michael from. Not caring that it was illegal and dangerous, he pulled a quick U-turn. The wheels squealed in protest and he left skid marks on the road, but he drove on.

He had to get to the school. And he had to get there soon.

**•~•**

My head lay in Alice's lap while she stroked my hair and Rosalie held my hand tightly in her own.

"I just can't believe they expect me to marry that horrid man in six days. It's insanity, isn't it? Honestly, how do they expect me to cope? How am I supposed to not break down as soon as I'm with him?" I ranted, praying Edward could rescue me.

"I thought you said you liked the man who kidnapped you, a lot from the way you talked about him," Alice mused, her tiny fingers separating the knots in my hair.

"Of course I do, Alice. But that's not the point. The point is that I have to marry a complete stranger in less than a week!" I huffed.

"Just be careful what you do, Bella. Michael's a horrible man who I hope has a heart attack before your wedding day. Then you're free from any marriages for months," Rose murmured softly to me.

"Why is he so horrible? You two were always defending him and now you want him to die?"

"Hon, just believe us on this. He's an abusive man and the last thing you deserve." Alice smiled sadly on me. "We wish we could help you out of this."

"I'll gladly send her back to the man she was with before all of this. He surely treats her better than Michael would," Rose spat bitterly.

"What am I going to do? I can't marry him, but I can't just leave again. They'll find me easily." I sighed.

"Let's worry about it later. Perhaps we should go down to dinner now? You must be famished," Alice soothed as if she were a mother talking to a child.

I nodded. "He couldn't exactly drop me off at the front door, so I had to walk an awful lot before getting here."

We hurried down the stairs in silence. They had barely begun eating and I hadn't had a bite since the night before. The only thing on our minds was food.

"I'm telling you, I have to see her. I must tell her something very important," a voice yelled by the front doors.

_I know that voice._

"You will not be seeing my daughter, sir, and that's final," my father's gruff voice replied. We reached the bottom of the stairs and carefully peered around to see my parents and Michael facing off with Edward. He stood outside of the door while they looked at him with fury from safely inside.

"Edward?" I called softly, stepping hesitantly into their line of sight. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank God, Bella." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't marry this man. I will not claim to be better than him, but I am a man of my word."

I scurried over to where they stood, looking back and forth. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Ms. Swan, please step away from that filth. You shouldn't be associated with him, much less near him. How do you know him anyway?" Michael asked, beckoning me towards him.

I looked nervously over at Edward before glancing back at Rosalie and Alice. "He helped me after I escaped," I lied, refusing to let them arrest him. "Edward, please. What do you mean?"

"Mr. Newton has been betrothed before and never officially broke it off. He left the girl at the altar and never said a word to her. He's not available to be married." He grinned smugly at the look of shock on Michael's face.

"It was years ago! The little whore's probably over me by now. And you're the reason her cousin died, you know how horrid that family is."

"But she hasn't remarried. And you made the betrothal. You have to honor it," Edward retorted, sneering. "Although I have no idea what she saw in you."

"Mr. Newton, I'm afraid Mr. Cullen is correct. The wedding … the wedding is off." My father rubbed his temple with one hand. "I don't know what we're to do with her now, though."

"I have an idea," Edward chimed in as Michael stormed away. I stepped out to where he stood in the snow, letting the cold cover me.

He kneeled down in front of me, staring straight into my eyes. He was soaked to the bone, his hair was dark and sticking flat to his head, and his shirt was ripped in several places. I assumed they were from his fingers. Dirt and dried blood littered his pale skin, yet his green eyes sparkled with hope.

He took my hand in one of his own, fumbling in his pocket with the other. Finally, he pulled out a box, identical to the others. As he looked up, he blinked the snow out of his eyelashes and just stared at me.

My tears flowed freely down my face, blending in with the rain enough that I didn't care. I knew I looked like shit, but in that moment, there was little I could think of besides the man in front of me.

Skillfully, Edward flipped the box open with one hand and muttered, "I told you it was a set."

* * *

**It's a cliffie. WOO. I actually wrote this ending before I finished the LAST chapter. Though, originally it was in Edward's perspective and there might've been a whole fight scene before it, but I didn't want to write a whole fight scene.**

**I'm not guarenteeing a chapter by Thursday. I'm writing two endings and want them both up one right after the other, so I'll need some time for that. No more than a week, or you can start sending me threatening PMs. **

**And if you were confused about the whole betrothal thing, just let me know and I'll explain it the best I can. That's an actual historical thing that they brought back in this fanfic's world.**


	22. Epilogue

**I don't have a whole lot to say about this before I post. Everything else can wait until the end. But you should know BohemianBuffalo kicks ass**

* * *

**•Epilogue•**

"Would you stop that? Honestly, there's no reason for you to behave like a barbarian." Bella scolded from the porch. She shook her head at the lack of effect her statement had, her hands on her hips. "Oh, when your father gets out here—"

"What am I going to do, love?" Edward pushed her hair gently to the side and kissed her neck.

"Do something, would you? You're so much better at making him listen." She sighed, leaning back into him.

He looked up at the child in the front yard and smirked. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he walked them both backwards to the swing on the porch. Edward let himself fall into the swing, keeping Bella in his lap. "He's doing perfectly fine. I see nothing wrong with a boy wanting to run around and play."

"But—" she began to protest.

"No. Trust me on this. It's perfectly natural for him to be doing that." He swung her legs over to lie across his lap, letting her cuddle into his chest.

"But I worked so hard on her hair," Bella grumbled.

He laughed, a deep, low sound that soothed her. "They're five. I don't think they care much about their hair right now. Besides, didn't you tell me that when you were seventeen you were running around barefoot like that?"

She huffed, knowing he was right. "How was work today?" she asked, changing the subject as her finger traced random lines and swirls on his arm.

"Same as it is every day, of course. Today I went and cleaned a pond, and let me say some people have no respect for nature and those that clean nature." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled gently at him. "You don't have to do this. It's been seven years. Isn't that enough community service?"

He scowled, his features darkening. "After all the pain I've caused and all I've done to innocent people for my own selfish greed, I'll never be guilt free. I need to do the work to give myself a tiny fraction of relief."

She leaned back into him, listening to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes, Bella let the steady rhythm sooth her. "Have you checked in on your parents? I would, but I really don't think they like me much."

"They love you. Honestly, they do. They just didn't think they'd find me with a wife and two kids when they returned to the castle. But I haven't checked on them. I came here as soon as I got home. Should I go do that now?" She nodded and he kissed the top her head. Gently, he slid her off his lap and walked back into the house.

Staring out into the yard, Bella thought about all that got her where she was then.

After accepting Edward's proposal, she realized he had never asked her parents. When she turned to look at them, however, she knew they couldn't refuse. The man had just saved their daughter from scandal and helped her get away from her kidnapper, so they thought. How could they refuse him her hand in marriage?

Within a year, they were happily married and a year later, the twins came along. Anthony Carlisle and Carlie Esme Cullen came into their world five years ago, charming everybody that met them. The society column, shocked at the return of Edward Cullen and unable to leave him alone, was fascinated with the pair of toddlers and took every opportunity they could get to snap a picture of them. Bella was ecstatic to see the twins had her husband's hair, and he was happy his son received Bella's eyes, while his daughter possessed his own.

"With eyes like yours, boys would be all over her. With my eyes, I have a little less of a hoard to fight off when she gets older," Edward had joked.

A month ago, Esme and Carlisle had finally returned to America after nearly a decade travelling throughout Europe and Asia. They picked up a paper, pleased to read about their son's charity work, donations, and family. They quickly sent word to him of where they had been and explained they wanted to come visit their son's family. Three days earlier, the pair had finally reunited with their only child.

"Mama, mama. Make Tony stop pulling on my hair!" the little girl squealed, running up the stairs into her mother's embrace.

"I was just playin'," the boy mumbled shyly, watching the ground while trying to hide the branch behind his back.

"Anthony, stop messing with your sister's hair. How would you like it if she pulled on your hair?" Bella admonished, looking at her daughter. "And you need to stand up for yourself. No matter what your teachers tell you, you should never let yourself be controlled easily."

"Yes, mama." Carlie nodded, grinning at her mother before skipping off.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Anthony asked, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"He went to go check on grandma and grandpa. How about you go join him?" She smiled encouragingly at her son as he ran inside to find his father.

Bella had never wanted to marry and have kids young. She'd always wanted to see the world and meet more people than she could count. She wanted to forget about balls and the perfect dress. And she didn't ever want to marry a man she didn't love.

But sitting there, watching her son run back into the yard to chase her daughter, and her husband come sit next to her with his parents following behind him, she couldn't bring herself to regret a thing that had happened in her past.

When she agreed to marry Edward, she realized that she didn't even know if she loved him. This man she had only known for a few weeks, and she had feared he would kill her for the first few days of their acquaintance. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she had to try. Fortunately, he had done something to help her before she backed out of the wedding.

_"Bella?" Edward whispered, knocking gently on the door. In twenty-two hours they would be getting married and Alice had already passionately expressed the fact that they could not see each other until she walked down the aisle._

_Bella opened the door a sliver, knowing it would be improper for her to see him this late at night no matter how far away their wedding was. "What are you doing here, Edward?" she muttered harshly, her eyes frantically searching the hall for any other late night wanderers._

_"I know, I'm sorry. But I knew you'd start getting nervous around now, and Alice won't let you out of your room until the wedding, so I thought I'd bring you these." He offered the bag as quietly as he could. _

_Bella quickly examined the bag, noticing all the Hershey's chocolate bars Alice had forbid her from having until after the wedding, fearing she wouldn't be able to fit into her dress. What Alice forgot was that they were Bella's comfort food in times of stress._

_Bella blinked at him, touched by the thought as a new feeling rushed through her. "I love you," she breathed in disbelief._

_Edward grinned, the significance of the room not lost on him. "I love you, too. See you soon." He kissed her forehead and scurried down the hall, leaving her standing in the doorway watching after him._

"What has you so deep in thought?" he asked, kissing her temple and pulling her into his lap again. With the new room, his parents sat next to them, smiling at their affection.

"Nothing of any importance." She shrugged, grinning at him. "But, I think Tony might want to play with you."

He flashed his signature crooked grin at her, standing up with her in his arms and gently setting her back in the chair.

"I love you," he told her, capturing her lips quickly with his own.

"I love you, too." She sighed in contentment as he pulled away. His eyes twinkled in satisfaction before running off to where his children were playing tag.

Bella watched the three, running and screaming and shrieking, and couldn't help but chuckle in delight.

_I definitely made the right choice._

* * *

**So, where do I begin? I've broken 500 reviews with this and have broken tons of my own records all thanks to you guys. So, I'll start by saying thank you. A million times over.**

**I also mentioned a realistic alternate ending a few times. However, after writing this, I was kind of happy with it and while I have started the ending, I'm not posting it now. If a few people want it, I'll post it over in the outtakes. If a lot of you want it, I'll post it as soon as it's done. Otherwise, it'll only be read by my beta and I.**

**Then there's my playlist. I've got quite a long playlist I originall was going to use to name each chapter. But, this story is not 40 chapters and I lost track of what I had used and what I hadn't. If any of you want the soundtrack, I'll PM or put that in outtakes.**

**And I think I'm done, otherwise. I'll update Dismantle Repair hopefully twice before I leave for vacation on the thirty first, but definitely at least once before I leave. My next story will be up when I've written most of it so nobody has to deal with long delays between writing. And don't forget to vote for DR and this story if you love them. Links to the awards are on my profile. **

**I seriously love you all hard! And if you've never review before, please review now. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Julie**


End file.
